1er joint
by Bernie Calling
Summary: Il avait tellement besoin d'eux, qu'il a cherché refuge dans l'imaginaire, qu'il s'est crée son enfer de son vivant. Ils auraient pu le sauver avec un simple geste qu'ils n'ont pas fait. Est ce trop tard ? Peut on le sauver ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

**Genre** : Yaoi. Hétéro, amitié, Drogue

**Rating** : M, parce que ce n'est pas un sujet facile et qu'il ne vaut mieux pas le mettre dans toutes les mains

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, Hilde.

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

**Note de l'auteur : **Petit cadeau pour le un an d'une première review.

Pour plus de facilité de lecture, j'ai divisé l'histoire en chapitres en la retravaillant. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira toujours autant.

* * *

**1er Joint **

* * *

**AC 196**

Il n'a pas eu une vie facile. Le sort s'est même acharné sur lui en le privant des joies de l'enfance. Il a même été jusqu'à le priver à plusieurs reprises d'une famille. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'a connu que la guerre et son univers. Le conflit entre la Terre et les colonies ne lui apportant rien de bon.

Et puis en AC 195, c'est justement la guerre qu'il déteste tant qui lui apporte ce qui lui manque le plus et vient combler un vide énorme dans sa vie.

Bien sûr, il n'a pas voulu reproduire les erreurs du passé et s'attacher trop rapidement. Il a donc commencé par les observer afin de ne pas souffrir encore une fois. Il ne tient pas à s'attacher et perdre sa nouvelle famille durant une attaque et qu'ils meurent.

Cependant, il doit bien constater qu'ils sont tous fait dans le même bois que lui. Ils sont de ceux qui font la nique à la mort, qui la défient et qui finissent par gagner.

Le premier qu'il a rencontré et qui a réussi à lui apporter un peu d'espoir. C'est sur un port qu'il a fait sa connaissance. Dire qu'il osait lui tenir tête alors qu'il venait de lui mettre deux balles dans le corps. Et malgré l'explosion et sa chute dans la mer, il a survécu.

Ca, il n'y croyait pas du tout, pourtant l'information vient de son Mad sous le couvert d'une mission. Il doit aller chercher le jeune homme qui est tombé dans les mains d'Oz. Déjà de le voir sur cette table bien vivant lui gonfle le cœur, il a trouvé un frère. Toutefois, quand il survit avec une simple fracture à une chute de cinquante étages. Il est aux anges, la mort ne viendra pas lui prendre ce jeune homme, il en est certain maintenant, il peut essayer de se lier d'amitié avec lui.

La guerre vient de lui apporte son rêve le plus cher, un ami pour la vie. Quelqu'un qui ne va pas mourir dès la première difficulté. Elle va même aller au-delà de son espérance en lui faisant découvrir que ce pilote n'est pas seul.

Le deuxième, il l'a rencontré peu de temps après le premier. Celui-ci a survécu à un kidnapping dans son enfance. Malgré une apparence de bébé joufflu et d'ange, il a une force intérieure phénoménale puisqu'il a réussi à devenir le leader de ses ravisseurs. Cette action force son admiration. En plus ce jeune homme à la poigne de fer vient de survivre alors qu'il s'est fait transpercer de part en part d'une épée. Et malgré la douleur, il a réussi une fois de plus à prendre le dessus sur son adversaire et le rallier à ses convictions.

Notre jeune héros se dit qu'il a touché le bonheur suprême et pourtant il y a une troisième personne tout aussi extraordinaire à ses yeux. Elle vient de défier la mort. Tous les combattants l'avaient cru mort après l'explosion de son Gundam et il vient de le retrouver dans un cirque après avoir erré dans l'espace avec une simple combinaison spatiale, on ne sait pas combien de temps puisse qu'il est devenu amnésique. Pourtant malgré la perte de ses souvenirs, il a gardé ses facultés de combattants et sa souplesse qui lui permet sans difficulté d'éviter pas mal de projectiles de façon aérienne.

Dire que la guerre lui a amené une dernière personne à admirer et aimer. Celui-là, c'est surtout sa force morale et sa droiture d'esprit qui fascine notre jeune homme. Il ne comprend pas qu'il puisse passer son temps à se plaindre de sa faiblesse alors qu'il ne tient pas à se mesurer à lui. Il n'est pas certain d'en sortir vainqueur. Si lui a la vitesse et la ruse à son actif, le Chinois a la force physique pour lui. Si lui a parfois douté du futur et de la beauté de la vie devant tout ce qui lui a été arraché. Le Chinois, reste fier et il continue à se battre pour son idéal malgré la perte de sa femme et la destruction de sa colonie.

Tous ses jeunes gens forcent l'admiration de Duo. Auprès d'eux, il a l'impression de grandir et de devenir meilleur. Il sait qu'il ne se retrouvera plus jamais seul, ça il en est certain.

µµµ

La guerre vient de s'interrompre, Duo regarde ses amis, sa famille, fêter la victoire. Ils ont tous survécus, ils vont pouvoir construire quelque chose ensemble, se retrouver de temps à autre parce que c'est certain également qu'ils ont encore un petit travail à faire. Maintenant qu'ils sont libres, ils doivent se reconstruire et vérifier que tout est pour un mieux pour leur colonie, pour ceux qui en ont encore une.

Les cinq G-Boys se retrouvent sur l'asphalte d'un port spatial. Ils vont repartir vers leur destin surtout pour trois d'entre eux qui se trouvent face à l'inconnu puisse que la fin de la guerre a également anéanti ce qui a été le moteur de leur vie durant des années.

Quatre, sa voie est toute tracée. Son nom lui ouvre des portes, il a l'argent pour faire avancer ses projets. Il a une société à faire marcher et surtout une partie de colonie à reconstruire, celle qu'il a détruit lui-même sous système Zero.

Trowa, a découvert une autre façon de vivre alors qu'il était en infiltration. Il décide de repartir vers le cirque qui l'a accueilli. C'est là qu'il a été le plus heureux et il sait qu'il y a sa place et surtout une personne qui l'attend.

Wufei, quant à lui, il disparaît dans une navette sans donner de nouvelles, ce qui chagrine un peu Duo. Cependant, ça ne le touche pas tellement, il a encore plusieurs membres de sa famille sur lesquelles il peut compter.

Heero, lui se retrouve sans vrai but dans la vie. Il a été si longtemps une arme de guerre qu'il ne se sent pas à sa place, nulle part. Il finit par décider de suivre des cours pour se former à une autre vie.

Le groupe de G, les Sweeper, est toujours en fonction, Duo y retourne pour lui c'est tout à fait logique. C'est sur L2 qu'il a laissé Hilde pour qu'elle se rétablisse et il la considère comme sa petite sœur. Il ne tient pas à l'abandonner et qu'elle se retrouve seule comme il l'a si souvent été.

Pendant plus ou moins un an, Maxwell va se rendre régulièrement chez un puis chez l'autre, afin de garder le contact avec tout le monde. Quand l'affaire Marie-Meiya éclate, ils se réunissent pour l'affronter. Même si l'action ne dure pas longtemps, c'est pour le plus grand bonheur du natté. Ils font à nouveau front ensemble.

Trop vite au goût du châtain, les jeunes gens doivent se séparer à nouveau et repartent vers leur vie. Duo qui avait fini par détester la guerre, finit par espérer des coups d'Etats, pour que sa famille se réunisse dans un même combat.

Car le natté doit se rendre à l'évidence, si lui ne fait pas les démarches pour rencontrer les autres, ils ne viennent pas à lui. Ca le rend triste, ça le rend malheureux, quatre ans après la guerre, il est à nouveau seul. Une réunion l'année n'étant pas suffisante pour combler son besoin de contacts.

µµµ

**AC 200**

Quand il avait pris son premier joint, il y a deux ans, c'était après une grosse semaine de travail avec ses potes de Sweeper, il ne voyait pas le mal. Un petit joint de temps en temps n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, surtout qu'il s'était senti si bien après l'avoir fumé.

Oui, à fumer en groupe, il s'était senti bien, en famille. La famille qu'il s'était choisie ne s'intéressait plus à lui ? Il en trouverait une autre qui ne lui tournerait pas le dos cette fois.

Au moins ses potes Sweeper viennent le chercher, ce n'est pas lui qui doit courir après eux. C'est tout ce qu'il voit. On répond à ses attentes.

De soirée en soirée, de joint en joint, de verre d'alcool en verre d'alcool, Duo s'est construit son univers.

Dans sa toute nouvelle famille, il y en a toujours un pour venir le trouver. Pour l'emmener dans un bar, dans une virée. On vient à lui, il n'a pas l'impression qu'il doit courir derrière les gens. Et surtout, il a réussi à s'incérer dans l'univers et tout ça loin de la guerre et des ex-soldats. Il a fini par couper les ponts. Il ne s'est plus rendu une fois par an dans la propriété de Quatre afin de fêter la fin de la guerre. Personne ne l'a relancé. Pourquoi courrait-il derrière eux ?

Seulement il ne se rend pas compte que si sa nouvelle famille vient à lui c'est parce qu'il a toujours sur lui de quoi faire un joint ou payer de l'herbe. C'est ainsi que du vendredi soir au dimanche après-midi, Maxwell écume les cafés avec ses amis. Ils rigolent et il est heureux de se retrouver avec un groupe soudé. Il faut dire que tout le salaire du natté passe pour rincer la gueule de ses amis.

Au moment de payer l'addition, les autres mettent une somme dans une enveloppe, Duo règle la différence. Lui n'a de toute façon jamais rien eu à lui à part DeathScythe. Il n'a pas de loyer à payer puisqu'il dort chez un ou chez l'autre sur un fauteuil. Il ne voit pas le mal à payer plus que les autres.

Il sait qu'en cas de problèmes, il a une famille derrière lui maintenant. Et ça le rend heureux tout comme d'avoir un travail qu'il aime. Pas de domicile mais toujours un endroit pour se poser, que demander de plus à la vie ?

Aujourd'hui, ils ont fêté l'anniversaire de Salomé, soirée plus qu'arrosée, Maxwell a pris les devants et récolté la somme avant que la fête ne commence. Il a une résistance à l'alcool au-dessus de la norme, c'est pour ça qu'on l'a nommé chef de paie.

Des petites gélules circulent en plus des joints.

-« Ecstasy, essaie Duo » lui dit Patricia, une petite rousse couverte de tâche de rousseur.

C'est chez elle qu'il vit pour l'instant. Il l'a rencontrée à une soirée, elle était venue avec Thomas mais repartie avec lui.

La soirée a duré toute la nuit. C'est aux petites heures que Duo passe au comptoir pour payer l'ardoise.

-« Tu n'as pas assez, il te manque cinq cents crédits. » Dit le cafetier après avoir regardé le montant dans l'enveloppe.

-« Duo, tu viens ! » Crie Patricia de sa table.

-« Tu n'as pas cinq cents crédits ? » Demande le natté en se tournant vers elle.

-« Si mais tu dois me les rembourser ! » Rappelle la jeune femme.

-« Pas de problème ! »

Pas de problème, c'est ce qu'il a cru. Cependant, quand il est allé retrouver ses amis pour demander à chacun cinquante crédits pour rembourser Patricia. C'est la première fois que tout le monde lui dit non, qu'ils ont déjà payé leur participation de la semaine. Il a été élu chef de paie pour les obliger à arrêter quand ils n'ont plus les moyens de faire la fête.

C'est un peu penaud qu'il rentre le lundi soir chez sa maitresse.

-« Patricia, je n'ai pas l'argent pour te rembourser. »

-« Alors, il faudra que tu travailles pour moi. » Dit-elle directement.

-« Travailler ? » S'étonne le natté.

Elle n'a pas de travail, comment est-ce qu'il pourrait travailler pour elle ?

-« Tu sais les petits cachets qui t'ont tellement plus parce que plus rien n'avait d'importance ! » Dit-elle en lui souriant.

-« Ecstasy ? »

-« Oui, tu seras mon revendeur jusqu'à ce que je récupère mes cinq cents crédits. » Affirme-t-elle.

Maxwell ne voulait pas, néanmoins il n'a pas trop le choix. C'est ainsi que tous les soirs après le travail, il se poste aux adresses qu'elle lui a données et qu'il vend les petites pilules à ceux qui lui en demandent.

Bien sûr, il en consomme également. Si bien qu'il met un certain temps à rembourser Patricia. Dès que Duo a commencé à travailler pour elle, la jeune femme lui a demandé de vivre ailleurs. Elle n'aime pas garder comme amant quelqu'un qui lui doit de l'argent. Il y a conflit d'intérêt.

Une chose que constate également le natté, c'est que vendre de l'ecstasy, ça paie bien. Surtout qu'elle ne le paie pas toujours en argent mais parfois en nature, des cachets ou du hasch. La revente à un autre avantage à ses yeux. Il y a toujours des gens qui le cherchent pour se procurer leur dose. Ca le rend heureux de savoir que les gens ont besoin de lui et qu'il ne se retrouve jamais seul.

Une ombre se faufile dans un entrepôt. On lui a promis une grosse somme d'argent s'il arrive à ramener ce camion de Gundanium.

Il ne voulait pas en venir à une telle extrémité mais il a un besoin d'une grosse somme d'argent et rapidement. Après avoir volé le camion, il l'amène à celui qui va le payer. Il va pouvoir tenir à nouveau et avoir des gens autour de lui. Acheter un stock afin de ne pas tomber à court.

µµµ

**AC 202**

Résidence Winner.

Heero ne se rend pas souvent à la fête d'anniversaire de la fin de la guerre. Les autres années, il a toujours eu autre chose à faire. La fête dure trois jours. C'est bien trop long, surtout qu'il y a en plus le voyage pour se rendre sur L4. Il n'a pas toujours quatre ou cinq jours à perdre. Comme il a repris des études, chaque année, il était en session de blocus au moment de la fête. Les examens se faisant en janvier.

Toutefois, cette année, il veut y aller. Yuy a fini ses études. Il est maintenant en possession d'un diplôme d'enseignant en histoire politique. Il veut pouvoir enseigner les guerres qu'on ne les oublie pas et qu'elles ne se reproduisent plus. Il va commencer par des remplacements.

Après plusieurs heures de voyage, le brun arrive à la résidence du blond. Ce dernier l'attend sur le seuil du perron.

-« Ca fait plaisir que tu viennes cette année. » Lui dit Quatre en lui tendant la main. « Trowa est déjà arrivé. Wufei arrive avec Sally dans la journée. » Poursuit-il en l'emmenant vers sa chambre.

-« Et Duo ? » Demande le métis en marchant à côté du blond.

-« On n'a pas de nouvelles depuis trois ans, maintenant. On espérait que tu en avais. » Soupire Winner.

-« Je m'étais dit que vous en aviez ! » Lâche Heero déçu.

Il doit bien avouer qu'il est là surtout parce qu'il veut le revoir lui plus que les autres. C'est le seul dont il n'a plus de nouvelles depuis le début de ses études.

-« On demandera à Trowa, s'il a des nouvelles. » Rassure Quatre en s'arrêtant devant une porte.

Derrière Winner, Hilde apparaît. On voit bien qu'elle est enceinte de plus sept mois.

-« Et ta femme n'en a pas ? » Demande Yuy.

Un peu d'espoir revient dans le cœur du métis.

-« Pas depuis qu'elle est venue vivre ici. Elle sait qu'il n'a pas repris d'appartement. Il vit chez des amis aux dernières nouvelles qu'elle a réussi à obtenir. » Précise Quatre.

-« Qui date ? » Interroge Yuy.

-« De trois ans ! » Soupire Winner.

-« Hn »

-« Tu n'es pas le seul à être inquiet. » Ajoute le blond en partant.

µµµ

Durant la première journée, Heero questionne tout le monde. Néanmoins, il doit se rendre à l'évidence, personne n'a de nouvelles. Tout le monde se dit inquiet. Toutefois, personne n'a fait des recherches.

En quittant la résidence, le quatrième jour, Yuy décide de s'installer sur L2. De toute façon, on lui a proposé des places de remplaçant un peu partout et il est aussi bien dans les colonies que sur Terre.

Le cas Maxwell l'inquiète vraiment. Il va le chercher et le trouver. Pour y arriver autant se rendre aux derniers endroits où on l'a vu. Ce qui tombe également très bien c'est qu'on lui a proposé justement une place sur L2. Il va remplacer une dame qui va bientôt prendre sa pension. Il a l'espoir de pouvoir rester dans cet établissement qui lui plait bien de ce qu'il a vu sur le net.

Le métis enseigne la journée et tous les soirs il part à la recherche de son ex-coéquipier. Il écume, jour après jour, les bars où Duo avait l'habitude de se rendre. Il remonte toutes les pistes qu'on lui donne.

Un soir, on lui renseigne une bâtisse dans un quartier chaud. Il s'y rend, fouille les pièces une à une, comme il le fait depuis maintenant six mois, revisitant parfois plusieurs fois les mêmes bâtiments à quelques jours d'intervalles.

Dans un coin, il voit une forme sur le sol, appuyée contre un vieux cageot, un bras sur lequel une seringue est encore enfoncée.

A Suivre…


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

**Genre** : Yaoi. Hétéro, amitié, Drogue

**Rating** : M, parce que ce n'est pas un sujet facile et qu'il ne vaut mieux pas le mettre dans toutes les mains

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, Hilde.

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

**Note de l'auteur : **Petit cadeau pour le un an d'une première review.

Pour plus de facilité de lecture, j'ai divisé l'histoire en chapitre en la retravaillant. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira toujours autant.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Le métis s'avance vers la forme allongée sur le sol. Il s'accroupit et relève le menton de l'homme. Si on peut encore parler d'homme, tellement les traits sont tirés. Il est complètement négligé. Ses longs cheveux châtains sont ternes et sales, il a également une barbe de plusieurs semaines non taillées, elle cache une partie de la peau du visage qui est couverte de bouton. Les yeux sont vitreux, néanmoins, le brun peut constater que son shoot est presque fini. Il va bientôt revenir à la réalité et à la course pour la prochaine dose pour ne pas souffrir.

Heero s'assied sur le sol en face de lui et attend. Pour l'instant, l'homme en face de lui est encore inaccessible pour le commun des mortels.

Lentement, l'individu revient à lui, retire la seringue, ainsi que le garrot. C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il voit les pieds, il remonte son regard pour trouver leur propriétaire. L'indigo rencontre le bleu acier.

-« Je t'ai enfin retrouvé. » Lâche Yuy.

-« Je ne fais plus de missions. » Rétorque le natté d'une voix mal assurée.

-« Ce n'est pas pour ça que je te cherchais ! »

-« Pourquoi alors ? » Dit Duo en s'appuyant sur le cageot pour se redresser.

Ses vêtements sont déchirés et aussi sales que ses cheveux.

-« Pour savoir comment tu allais, ce que tu devenais. » Répond le brun en se levant également.

-« Tu as vu, tu peux repartir. » Lâche Maxwell sans plus faire attention à Heero.

Il a l'air encore un peu perdu.

-« Oui, j'ai vu. J'habite sur L2, tu veux venir prendre un bain chez moi ? » Propose-t-il.

-« Je suis très bien ici. » Rétorque le châtain.

-« J'habite, 205 rue Fourfadet. Donne-moi de tes nouvelles. » Insiste le brun en constatant que le jeune homme va bientôt disparaitre.

Duo qui commence à ramasser son sac se redresse et le regard droit dans les yeux avant de dire sèchement.

-« Pourquoi devrais-je recommencer à courir pour vous en donner ? Vous n'en avez rien à foutre de moi. »

-« Ca fait six mois que je te cherche. Je suis déjà venu au moins quinze fois ici. C'est la première fois que je te trouve. Tu auras plus facile de me trouver que moi. » Expose Heero pour bien faire comprendre pourquoi il lui demande ça.

-« Oui, si j'en sens le besoin. Tu n'as pas cinquante crédits ? » Tente Maxwell.

-« Chez moi, je ne me balade pas dans ce quartier avec de l'argent. »

Duo rassemble son matériel de Junkie, les quelques affaires qu'il a pour les mettre dans son sac plastique qu'il a à la main.

-« Je prendrais un bain en même temps. » Prévient le châtain.

Avant de partir, Duo se roule un joint, qu'il commence à fumer.

-« Tu en veux ? » Demande-t-il en le tendant au métis.

Heero secoue la tête. A peine sorti du bâtiment, plusieurs jeunes gens s'avancent vers Duo afin de lui demander son joint. Maxwell se met au centre du groupe et le fait passer. Yuy attend un peu en retrait. Quand le natté le rejoint, il est serein, mieux dans sa peau, on dirait, comme si ce bain de foule lui avait fait du bien plus que son shoot.

-« Ils sont toujours là pour moi. » Dit Maxwell fièrement.

-« Même quand tu n'as pas de joints ? » Interroge septique Yuy.

-« Tu juges sans savoir. »

-« C'est possible. » Admet Heero.

Arrivé chez le brun, Duo fait le tour du quatre pièces.

-« C'est simple. » Constate-t-il.

-« J'ai pas besoin de plus. La salle de bain est là. Je t'amène d'autres vêtements. Tu dois rentrer dans les miens. »

Les deux jeunes gens ont la même corpulence et la même taille, un mètre septante tous les deux. Le métis est plus en chair n'ayant pas la même vie que le châtain depuis quelque temps.

De la salle de bain, l'odeur acre du joint s'élève. Duo paresse dans l'eau, après s'être fait un bon shampoing. Il sort une petite heure après, propre, rasé, cheveux nattés convenablement à nouveau.

-« J'ai utilisé ton rasoir, jette la lame. » Précise le châtain en s'installant à la table de la cuisine.

-« Pourquoi tu as le sida ? »

-« Je ne crois pas, je fais gaffe, je ne prête pas le matériel que j'utilise. Je me protège en faisant mes passes. Tu as un citron ? » Demande Maxwell en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque.

Heero se lève et va chercher ce que lui a demandé Duo, ainsi que les cinquante crédits qu'il lui a promis.

-« Tiens ! » Dit-il en tendant le tout.

-« Merci, ça te gêne que je le fasse ici et que je passe la nuit ? » Demande le natté en sortant déjà sa dose.

-« Reste autant que tu veux ! » Précise Yuy.

S'il a pris cet appartement c'est surtout parce qu'il a deux chambres et que s'il retrouvait Duo dans une mauvaise posture, il aurait pu l'héberger le temps qu'il se stabilise.

µµµ

Au matin, le natté a disparu. Le métis soupire et décide qu'il va attendre une semaine avant de se remettre en chasse derrière son ex-coéquipier. Pourtant tous les soirs, il espère et il observe les alentours de la fenêtre de son appartement.

Après avoir fini ses corrections, Heero décide qu'il va repartir à la recherche du natté. Il y a une semaine qu'il ne lui a pas donné de signe de vie. Il lui a bien dit quand il l'a retrouvé, qu'il en avait marre de devoir courir derrière les gens. S'il veut le ramener dans le droit chemin, il doit lui montrer qu'il peut aussi courir derrière lui.

Ce soir, il est bien décidé à le retrouver. Il passe sa veste et ouvre la porte pour partir. Il cligne des paupières en trouvant Duo derrière celle-ci. Il est aussi négligé que la semaine dernière. Ses yeux sont injectés de sang.

-« Tu as cinquante crédits ? » Baragouine Maxwell en se grattant la joue.

Heero fait volte face et va les chercher.

-« Merci, sors pas, je reviens dans une demi-heure. » Ordonne Duo en empochant l'argent.

Durant une demi-heure, Heero tourne en rond dans la pièce. Il a bien vu que le natté n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Qu'il transpirait. Dès le coup de sonnette, il se précipite vers la porte pour l'ouvrir.

Derrière, Maxwell tient à peine debout. Il se frotte l'avant-bras droit qui est sur son ventre. Ses traits sont déformés par la douleur. Yuy le soutient pour le faire entrer, il le pousse jusqu'au fauteuil.

-« Donne-moi ta dose. » Ordonne Heero.

-« Dans… ma… casquette ! » Baragouine le châtain.

Le métis sort la seringue, le garrot et la cuillère dans le sachet que Duo tient à la main. Il se relève pour ramener un citron et un briquet.

-« Tu en prends une entière ? » Demande Yuy.

-« Demi ! »

-« Tu sauras encore te faire ta piqure seul ? » Demande le métis en mettant un peu de citron sur l'héroïne avant de la faire chauffer et d'aspirer le liquide dans la seringue.

-« Oui »

Heero lui tend la seringue. Maxwell fait son injection, après avoir mis le garrot, ses traits se détendent. Il se laisse aller en arrière sur le fauteuil.

Quand la douleur n'empêche plus son cerveau de fonctionner, le natté réalise tout ce que vient de faire le brun. Il lui demande.

-« Comment savais-tu ce qu'il fallait faire ? »

-« Je me suis renseigné en ton absence. » Avoue le brun.

Il n'a pas fait que ça, il s'est aussi renseigné sur le meilleur moyen de l'aider à le sortir de cet enfer. Seulement pour ça, il ne sait rien faire juste être là en attendant que le jeune homme veuille s'en sortir. Si la motivation n'est pas personnelle, ça ne sert à rien, il replongera illico. C'est inscrit sur tous les sites.

-« Tu es à combien de dose par jour ? » Questionne le métis afin de se faire une idée de la situation.

-« Deux doses, en sortant la semaine dernière de chez toi, j'en ai fait pas mal de passes, j'avais meilleures allures. Je pourrais prend un bain ? » Interroge le châtain en rangeant son matériel.

-« Je vais te le faire couler. » Rétorque Heero en se levant directement.

Le lendemain, Duo a de nouveau disparu. Néanmoins, ils ont un peu plus discuté en soirée, Maxwell s'intéressant à ce que le métis est devenu.

µµµ

Pendant un mois, Duo réapparait le même jour de la semaine pour demander cinquante crédits et prendre un bain. Il passe la soirée avec Yuy à discuter avant de disparaitre très tôt le matin. Le brun n'a jamais réussi à être debout pour essayer de le retenir ou prolonger un peu le moment.

La cinquième fois, Heero lui dit dès qu'il lui demande de l'argent.

-« Pas de problème à une condition. »

Duo soupire, il savait bien qu'il devrait payer un jour. Il n'est pas né de la dernière pluie. Néanmoins, tant qu'il peut il profite d'un filon jusqu'à l'épuiser, ça la rue lui a appris. Il va payer son dû et en chercher un autre.

-« Vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu veux, une pipe, m'enculer, que je te le fasse ? »

-« Tu n'y es pas. Je paie tes doses et tu t'installes ici. »

-« Comme ça quand tu as des envies, tu m'as à demeure ! » Lâche Duo en soupirant.

-« Tu reprends des études ou tu travailles. » Complète Yuy.

Maxwell éclate de rire.

-« Oui Heero, et je vais faire quoi comme étude ou travail. On n'est pas le 1er avril, mec. Tu tiens à te lancer dans le proxénétisme ? »

-« Tu ne sais pas que faire ça ! Il engage chez les Sweeper. » Propose directement le brun.

Duo se renfrogne avant de dire avec un air de dégoût sur le visage.

-« Je n'ai plus d'amis là-bas. »

-« Si tu avais la possibilité de ne pas devoir payer tes doses, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire ? » Interroge le métis pour faire le point de la situation.

Un frisson parcourt le natté.

-« Tu vas être en manque ? » Questionne Heero en plissant le front légèrement inquiet.

-« Pas encore. »

Duo sort son hasch et se roule un joint. Il tire un fois dessus et le tend au métis.

-« Tu n'en veux vraiment pas, il n'y a pas de risque tu sais ! »

-« C'est ce qu'on dit pour qu'on commence. »

-« Quel est ton but Heero ? Me sauver comme tu as sauvé le monde ? Te sentir encore une fois un héros tout puissant ? Je suis à ton goût ? Explique-moi ! » Enumère le châtain en tirant nerveusement sur sa cigarette.

-« Pourquoi ramènes-tu tout au sexe ! » S'étonne le brun.

-« Toutes les personnes qui m'ont tendu une main, de tout sexe, ne voulaient que ça. Je suis un bon coup, il paraît. Tu es attiré par quoi ? Homme ou femme ? » Questionne le natté.

Heero ouvre de grands yeux.

-« Tu es puceau ! » S'exclame Maxwell.

-« Ca ne m'intéresse pas. Il y a des choses bien mieux dans les gens. » Affirme Yuy.

-« Alors quelle est ta motivation ? » Interroge le châtain.

-« Peut-être comme tu dis te sauver, te voir sourire, retrouver un ami. » Explique le brun.

-« Ah bon ! On est ami ? On ne doit pas avoir la même conception de l'amitié ! Les amis, ça ne vous ignorent pas. » Lâche cinglant Duo en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier sur la table basse.

-« Pourquoi n'as-tu plus d'amis chez les Sweeper ? » Questionne le métis en relevant le menton.

Duo se renfrogne, une fois de plus.

-« Je vais te le dire, parce que tu n'avais plus d'argent pour leur rincer la gueule. Et quand tu as dû quitter ta place parce que le chef a trouvé de l'ecstasy sur toi, il n'y a eu personne pour prendre ta défense. Tu appelles ça tes amis ? Si tu n'as plus de hasch sur toi, il n'y aura plus personne autour de toi. Tu aimes le contact, que les gens aient besoin toi, surtout les enfants, car ils sont moins manipulateurs, plus vrai. Je t'ai vu quand tu surveilles les gosses des prostituées. Tu es un ange avec eux. »

-« Tu as fait un plan que je vais devoir suivre comme à l'époque des missions. » Demande Maxwell en plantant son regard dans les yeux du brun.

-« J'ai imaginé des choses. Libre à toi de choisir ce que tu veux. » Rétorque Yuy.

Un nouveau frisson parcourt le châtain. Il se roule de nouveau un joint, de la sueur apparaît sur le front du natté qu'il essuie nerveusement.

-« Fais ta dose et je t'explique ! » Ordonne le métis.

-« Je n'en ai plus. Tu me passes cinquante crédits, je vais aller en chercher une. » Lâche Maxwell en tendant la main vers le brun.

Heero se lève. Duo le suit des yeux, un sourire Shinigamien apparaît. Une fois qu'il aura l'argent, il ne reviendra plus.

-« Tiens ! » Dit Yuy en lui tendant une dose.

Duo attrape le poignet du métis et remonte ses manches.

-« Je ne me pique pas, je les ai pour toi. » Précise le brun en le laissant faire.

-« Tu sniffes ? » Demande le natté son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

C'est très étrange, mais Maxwell serait atrocement déçu s'il se rendait compte que le métis était également en train de glisser sur la pente de la drogue. Il vaut mieux que ça lui.

-« Duo, je ne me drogue pas. » Affirme Heero en tirant un rien sur son poignet.

Le châtain prépare ce qu'il a besoin et ouvre le papier blanc.

-« Hé ! Il n'y a que la moitié ! » S'exclame Maxwell en redressant la tête.

-« C'est pour te faire un fixe. » Précise Yuy en s'installant dans le fauteuil en face du châtain.

-« Je vais devoir te réveiller pour faire ma dose de nuit. » Rappelle le natté en chauffant le tout.

-« Tu l'auras que tu sois d'accord ou pas. Tu auras aussi tes cinquante crédits et ton bain, si tu ne veux pas de ma proposition. » Explique le brun en le regardant mettre son garrot.

-« J'aurai aussi droit aux cinquante crédits, si j'accepte ? » Demande Duo en aspirant le liquide.

-« On établira les règles. »

-« Vas-y explique. »

-« Quand tu seras revenu de ton shoot. »

Duo se pique et se laisse aller sur le fauteuil. Il soupire d'aise et ferme les yeux. Le brun expulse l'air de ses poumons regrettant de devoir le laisser faire. Cependant, il doit attendre avant de pouvoir exposer son projet et savoir s'il a une chance de permettre à Duo de sortir de son enfer.

Dix minutes passent avant que le natté se redresse et lui demande à nouveau.

-« Ca va, explique que je sache, ça me tracasse. »

-« Dans neuf mois, à la prochaine rentrée, la place de puériculteur à la crèche de mon école sera libre. Tu as neuf mois pour passer le diplôme et être clean, enfin ça si tu es prêt. Cours par correspondance, pratique avec la personne en place pour l'instant. Je paie tes doses, ton entretien jusque là. Si tu veux faire la désintoxication, ce sera à domicile que ton nom n'apparaisse pas dans les fichiers et qu'on ne te refuse pas la place. »

-« Tu es fou, c'est irréalisable ! » S'exclame Duo perdant tous les bienfaits de sa dose.

-« C'est ce que tu disais pour la paix, ça ne t'a pas empêché d'y aller à fond. Ce Maxwell est toujours quelque part en toi. » Affirme Yuy sans se démonter.

-« J'ai mes doses payées sans contre partie ! » Insiste le châtain.

-« Si, faire tes études et passer tes examens, une année tous les trois mois. Tu as étudié bien plus que ça avant. » Rappelle le brun.

-« C'est tout. » S'étonne le natté.

Il a toujours du payer bien plus que ça quand il habitait chez l'un ou l'autre.

-« Tu es nourri, blanchi, logé et drogué, je te demande juste de ne plus traîner dans ton ancien quartier, de ne plus fréquenter tes amis. Tu dois présenter tes examens en temps et en heure et bien sûr faire tes stages. »

-« Si je rate ! »

-« Si c'est pour avoir tout donné, il n'y a pas de raison que je t'en veuille. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu raterais si tu t'y mets réellement. » Répond le métis.

Maxwell regarde ses mains et réfléchit. Il finit par relever la tête et dire.

-« J'accepte. »

-« Bien, pas d'argent de poche, mais tu pourras faire les courses, tu t'achèteras ce qui te plaît, si tu veux. » Propose Heero.

-« Et mon hasch ? » Réalise tout d'un coup Duo.

-« Je te fournis aussi ! »

-« Non, je dois arrêter ? » Précise le natté.

-« Du moment que tu ne fumes pas devant les enfants, moi, ça ne me gêne pas. L'héroïne, ce serait mieux, mais je te crois capable de gérer boulot et drogue. Si tu décides de te désintoxiquer, choisis une période de congé scolaire que je puisse te seconder, préviens au moins une semaine à l'avance que je m'organise. Tu sais pourquoi tu te drogues ? » Questionne le métis après avoir énuméré les dernières règles.

-« Si je te dis enchaînement de circonstances, que dans ce monde là j'étais entouré, jamais seul. »

-« Tu n'es plus seul. Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir compris ton besoin, l'importance que nous avions pour toi. » S'excuse Yuy

-« C'est la preuve que vous vous foutiez de moi. » Rétorque Maxwell en haussant les épaules. « J'accepte tes conditions parce que je n'en peux plus de vivre dans la rue, que tes propositions sont honnêtes. Si j'ai envie de tirer un coup, je peux ramener quelqu'un ? » Questionne-t-il.

-« Je préfère pas mais si tu n'as pas d'autres solutions. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de devenir moine. »

-« Tu n'as encore jamais couché, je n'en reviens pas ! » S'estomaque le natté.

-« Je n'en ai jamais ressenti le besoin. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par quelqu'un. » Répond simplement le métis en regardant ses mains.

-« Je vais prendre un bain. » Dit Duo en se levant.

µµµ

Quand il sort de la salle de bain, Heero lui a préparé la matière de la première année d'étude et ce qu'il doit apprendre pour dans trois mois.

-« Voilà, organise-toi comme tu veux. J'ai des examens fictifs aussi, si tu veux t'évaluer. Examen dans l'amphithéâtre de mon école le 28 février AC204. » Précise le métis.

Puis il le laisse seul pour aller préparer le repas. Pendant ce temps là, Maxwell regarde la matière et commence déjà à prédécoupé ce qu'il doit travailler.

A Suivre…


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

**Genre** : Yaoi. Hétéro, amitié, Drogue

**Rating** : M, parce que ce n'est pas un sujet facile et qu'il ne vaut mieux pas le mettre dans toutes les mains

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, Hilde.

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

**Note de l'auteur : **Petit cadeau pour le un an d'une première review.

Pour plus de facilité de lecture, j'ai divisé l'histoire en chapitre en la retravaillant. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira toujours autant.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Dès le lendemain, Maxwell commence à travailler pour ses examens. Avec des repas réguliers, même si le foie n'arrive pas à diriger de grosses quantités, ni certains aliments. En prenant des bains réguliers, en ayant des heures de sommeil convenable, Duo prend un peu de poids, néanmoins il garde son teint vitreux, même s'il a moins de boutons, il en a encore énormément. Ses bras sont tellement troués de piqûres qu'on dirait des passoires, le natté doit se piquer dans le mollet. Heero se retient de le secouer comme un prunier à chaque fois qu'il le voit faire, mais la pression ne lui apportera rien de plus. Lui dire tous les jours qu'il doit arrêter non plus.

Le bruit du vidéophone tire Yuy de ses pensées, il se lève pour répondre.

-« Heero, je t'invite comme les autres années pour se retrouver pour fêter la paix. »

-« Non, Quatre, pas cette année, j'ai trop de travail. » Rétorque le métis.

Duo qui révise sa matière de sciences relève la tête afin de regarder plus attentivement le brun.

-« Ce n'est pas encore pour cette année qu'on sera tous les cinq réunis. Il me manque, je voudrais qu'il connaisse mon fils. » Soupire le blond.

-« Je sais, l'année prochaine, on sera sûrement tous réunis. » Rassure Heero avant de couper la communication.

-« Tu n'as pas prévenu les autres ! » S'étonne Duo.

-« Wufei et Sally pour ton hasch et ton héroïne, comme ce qu'il me faut si tu décides de te désintoxiquer. Elle me renseigne sur ce que je dois te donner en complément alimentaire pour protéger ton foie et ta santé. »

-« Je détruis mon corps, je le sais. Mais je ne me sens pas prêt à arrêter. J'ai vu des amis avoir des crises de manque parce qu'ils n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour se faire leur fixe. J'ai vu un mourir sous mes yeux, son cœur a lâché. » Explique avec conviction le natté.

-« Médicalement assisté, c'est moins pénible. » Précise le métis.

-« Et plus long, j'ai lu les papiers dans ta chambre dans ta table de nuit ! » Avoue le châtain.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais ? » Questionne plus sèchement Heero.

-« Je m'ennuyais à vrai dire, alors j'ai fouiné. C'est ce jour là que j'ai commencé à te faire à souper. »

-« Ca date ! » Réalise Yuy.

Ca fait maintenant presque cinq semaines que le brun ne doit plus faire à manger pour eux deux et que le natté s'en occupe. Ca lui avait fait plaisir et surtout soulagé. Surtout qu'il a souvent des corrections à réaliser et ses cours pour le lendemain à préparer.

-« Oui, depuis on est mieux organisé, merci Heero. »

-« De quoi ? »

-« De vouloir me sauver. Si j'ai mon diplôme, mon travail, que je suis clean, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de moi ? » Interroge le natté sans regarder droit dans les yeux le métis.

Yuy soulève un sourcil, ce qui incite le châtain de poursuivre afin d'expliquer le fond de sa pensée.

-« Tu me remets à la rue, tu as fait ta BA. »

-« Tant que tu veux rester, tu restes. Tu es ici chez toi ! » Rassure le brun.

-« Tu peux demander à Sally de passer ? » Demande d'une petite voix Duo.

-« Pour ? »

-« Me faire un bilan de santé complet. » Avoue-t-il.

-« On attendait ton accord ! » Sourit le métis en attrapant son ordinateur pour envoyer le mail.

Le natté sourit de le voir faire.

-« Tu veux que je te fasse réviser ? » Demande Heero dès qu'il a fini.

Duo se lève et lui tend la matière. Pendant plus d'une heure, Yuy le questionne. Maxwell circule en répondant, fumant joint sur joint.

-« Ouvre un peu la fenêtre. » Dit à un moment le métis.

-« Je t'en fume ? » Demande le natté en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

-« Disons que je commence à en sentir les effets. »

Il faut dire que depuis un moment, le châtain essaie d'attendre le plus longtemps possible avant de se faire son fixe en diminuant les quantités d'héroïne, mais alors il carbure au hasch pour ne pas ressentir les douleurs du manque.

-« Je crois que tu es prêt. » Lâche Heero.

Duo vient s'affaler dans le divan en face de son ami et lui sourit.

Dans une semaine, il va présenter ses premiers examens. Yuy se sent bien et heureux de voir son ami mieux dans sa peau.

-« En mars, je commence les stages alors ? » Questionne Maxwell en se grattant un peu les avant-bras.

-« Hn »

-« Je vais pouvoir sortir plus. » Se réjouit le natté.

-« Rien ne t'empêche de sortir. » Rappelle le métis surpris par l'air radieux du jeune homme.

-« Pour quoi faire ? Un restau ? J'ai jamais faim. Me balader ? Je suis vite à bout de souffle et je peux tomber sur n'importe qui. »

-« C'est parce que tu fumes trop que tu es épuisé. » Sermonne un rien le brun.

-« Tu préfères que je me pique ! » S'étonne le châtain.

Yuy sourit.

-« Tu es beau quand tu souris. Hé ! N'arrête pas, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus. Par contre, j'irai bien faire une passe ou deux ! »

-« Tu as besoin de sexe ? » S'abasourdit le métis.

-« Je suis un homme normalement constitué. Trois mois sans rien faire, tu te rends compte. »

Heero se lève, il vient de perdre toute sa bonne humeur. Il se rend à la cuisine en passant à côté du natté. Il lui lance.

-« Merci ! »

-« Pourquoi ? » Questionne le châtain en plissant le front.

-« Le normalement constitué. » Répond Yuy.

-« Te vexe pas quand tu y auras goûté, tu seras peut-être un obsédé. Tu n'as pas de préservatifs, je suppose ! » Demande quand même le natté.

-« Si pour toi, je vais t'en chercher. »

Ce n'est pas vraiment de gaité de cœur qu'il lui donne. C'est vrai qu'il a toujours peur de le voir disparaitre quand Duo part pour faire les courses. Là, l'angoisse est encore pire. Et s'il rencontrait quelqu'un qui lui plait réellement au point de ne pas tenir sa promesse.

C'est cette constatation qui calme un peu le brun alors qu'il attend que le jeune homme rentre. Maxwell reviendra ne fusse que pour le prévenir, il en est certain. Il pourra toujours essayer de le faire changer d'avis.

µµµ

Le châtain rentre juste avant son prochain fixe. Il a une étincelle dans les yeux que Yuy ne lui connaît pas. Le natté lui tend cent crédits avec un large sourire.

-« J'ai fait des passes, ça diminuera tes frais pour moi. » Dit-il comme excuse afin de justifier son acte.

-« Je n'ai pas de frais, enfin pas plus que les autres. Je ne t'ai pas dit toute la vérité. Les autres savent que tu es ici. Chacun participe à sa manière pour ton entretien. Ils sont tous prêt à te soutenir à n'importe quel moment quand tu en sentiras le besoin. On en a discuté longuement entre nous. On en savait pas si tu serais vexé ou pas qu'il te voit maintenant. »

-« Je ne suis plus une épave ! » S'indigne Duo.

-« Non, mais tu es encore loin de ce que tu avais comme physionomie à la guerre. Le reste est là et a toujours été là. On a peut-être pris une mauvaise décision. Si tu veux aller à la fête, tu es le bienvenu et je vais avec toi. »

-« Non, tu as pris la bonne décision. Je n'ai pas la force d'affronter Quatre qui va me faire des sermons. Le regard d'incompréhension de Wufei, et l'indifférence de Trowa. » Rétorque Maxwell en sentant un peu de sueur lui couler le long du dos.

Voyant de la transpiration sur le front de son ami, Yuy se rend dans sa chambre afin de lui donner sa dose du soir. Il a déjà mis la dose de nuit dans la table de chevet du natté. Le châtain le remercie d'un pâle sourire et se prépare sa dose.

µµµ

Duo réussit sa session, il est heureux et fier de lui. Quand Heero lui a dit ses points, il a demandé l'autorisation d'aller faire un tour. Il est parti maintenant depuis au moins une heure quand Maxwell revient avec un jeune homme en haillon.

Yuy écarquille un peu des yeux en les regardant passer, mais ne dit rien. Le natté traîne son invité jusqu'à la salle de bain, l'eau coule rapidement. Des gémissements se font, puis l'odeur acre du joint vient aux narines du métis qui travaille comme souvent sur la table de la salle à manger.

Trois quarts d'heure passent avant que les deux jeunes gens repassent en boxer devant Yuy. Si Duo est famélique, que ses côtes sont saillantes. L'autre est encore plus squelettique avec un teint jaunâtre en plus.

-« Installe-toi, j'arrive. » dit Maxwell après l'avoir conduit à sa chambre.

Le châtain revient dans le salon et se rend au frigo. Il l'ouvre et voit les puddings à la vanille. Il sort sa tête du frigo et la tourne vers le métis pour lui demander.

-« Je peux les prendre ? »

-« Je les ai fait pour toi ! »

-« Merci Ro' »

Il en prend deux dans une main et repart vers sa chambre. En passant par le salon, il ramasse également le cendrier.

-« Duo ! On ne fume pas dans la chambre. » Rappelle Yuy.

-« Pour une fois, j'ai réussi, je fête ça. On va faire attention au matelas. » Supplie presque Maxwell.

Avec un soupir, le brun l'autorise à le prendre. Au bout d'un moment, Heero préfère encore aller dormir dans sa chambre à l'autre bout de l'appartement que de continuer à les entendre. Minuit vient de sonner que Maxwell vient secouer Yuy. Il est en sueur.

-« J'ai besoin de ma dose de nuit. »

-« Elle était dans ta table de nuit comme tous les jours. » S'étonne le métis.

-« On l'a préparée tout à l'heure. Je vais être en manque ! »

-« On paie tes doses pas celles de tes amants ! Vire-le, je t'en rends une ! » Gronde Heero en se redressant.

Il est surpris lui-même de tant de hargne. Cependant, c'est trop tard il ne peut pas reprendre ses paroles.

-« Tu es jaloux, ma parole. »

-« Tu ne respectes pas les accords ! » Se justifie Yuy.

Duo fait volte face et sort en se frottant les avant-bras.

Dans l'heure qui suit, le jeune homme qu'a ramené Maxwell vient frapper à la porte de Heero.

-« Il fait une crise de manque. » Dit-il à travers la porte fermée.

-« Avec une demi-dose à 22 heures, il ne doit pas y être. » Rétorque Heero.

Il ne tient pas à se faire arnaquer. On ne sait jamais que Duo lui envoie son amant pour obtenir une dose supplémentaire.

-« Il m'a donné la dose pour la passe. » Précise le jeune homme.

Yuy se lève précipitamment et se rend dans la chambre du natté. Il le trouve recroquevillé sur le lit, le corps couvert de sueur, grelottant de froid. Yuy lui passe une main rassurante sur le dos du châtain.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tenter la désintoxication maintenant ? » Précise le brun en voyant que son ami ne sait pas ce qu'il demande.

-« Je ne… suis pas …prêt » Baragouine Duo en claquant des dents.

-« Si tu veux une dose, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. » Dit le métis plus fermement.

-« Mais tu es un salaud, il n'est pas en état de te faire quoi que ce soit. » lâche le jeune homme qui est resté en retrait.

Un regard bleu acier glacial se pose sur lui, avant qu'il ne se reporte avec tendresse sur Duo qui commence à trembler de plus en plus fort.

-« Tire-toi… Damien. » Arrive à dire Maxwell.

-« Tu avais promis deux fixes, j'en ai eu qu'un. » Rappelle le jeune homme.

-« C'est vrai Duo ? » Questionne tendrement Yuy.

Maxwell hoche la tête.

-« Tu as eu un bain, un fixe, à manger, des nouveaux vêtements que tu portes, du hasch. Je crois que tu as eu pour ce que tu lui as donné. » Affirme Heero en se levant et traînant Damien jusqu'à la porte.

Yuy le met dehors avec les vêtements que portaient Duo pour sortir. Il revient avec le garrot et une nouvelle seringue, l'héroïne est déjà dedans. Il prend le poignet de Duo, met le garrot, serre, il met la main du natté à plat sur sa cuisse, tapote un peu pour faire ressortir les veines.

-« Ferme le poing, je ne trouve pas de veine. » Supplie le brun un peu de panique dans la voix.

De voir son ami dans cet état là, lui fait mal. Il a peur que le cœur ne tienne pas s'il tarde trop à lui injecter un peu de drogue. Heero finit par trouver une veine et pique, aspire un peu de sang, avant d'injecte doucement le tout.

Il relâche le garrot lentement. Il continue à lui passer une main sur le dos tant qu'il ne se calme pas. Alors il se lève et revient avec un verre de vin rouge afin de l'aider à boire à petite gorgée.

-« Tu aurais dû lui donner une dose, Heero ! On va me faire la peau pour ne pas payer mon dû, si j'y retourne. » Soupire le natté en se laissant retomber sur l'oreiller.

-« Je croyais que c'était des amis. Tu dois payer pour baiser Duo, tu vaux mieux que ça ! Et puis dans les accords, tu devais les éviter. » Rappelle Heero en retournant dans sa chambre.

Le brun ne comprend pas pourquoi il se sent si mal dans sa peau, si déçu sans savoir de quoi. Justement son ami fait preuve d'énormément de rigueur et de persévérance. Il était si fier de lui quand il a vu les résultats. C'est certain qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir fêter ça avec le natté, c'est même pour cela qu'il avait fait du pudding vanille que le châtain raffole. Et il a été très déçu qu'il parte fêter sa victoire à l'extérieur et surtout par ramener quelqu'un.

µµµ

La semaine suivante, Sally apparaît avec tout ce qu'elle a besoin pour faire l'état de santé de Duo, une prise de sang ainsi qu'un contrôle d'urine. Elle tient à réaliser un bilan complet, de toute façon pour commencer les stages, Maxwell a besoin d'un papier médical pour prouver qu'il est apte pour ce travail.

Heero lui a déjà transmis toute la matière pour la deuxième année ainsi que la date de l'examen qui aura lieu le 27 mai.

Quand Sally vient, Maxwell est seul à l'appartement. En entendant le coup de sonnette, il se méfie. Il ouvre le porte lentement, il a toujours peur de trouver un ancien de la bande, c'est pareil quand il doit aller faire les courses. Il ne traine plus en rue.

Pour finir, Duo se demande si Heero n'a pas fait exprès de mettre Damien à la porte sans donner la deuxième dose, justement pour qu'il coupe les ponts. Il n'ose presque plus sortir de l'appartement.

En voyant Sally, il ouvre la porte en grand et lui sourit, il la fait rentrer rapidement tout de même et referme la porte sur elle. Il lui montre le salon. C'est là qu'elle s'installe et qu'elle ouvre sa mallette.

-« Tiens ! Duo, on va commencer par l'examen d'urine ! »

-« Pas besoin de faire les toxines, il y en a ! » Plaisante Maxwell.

-« Si je dois le faire. Il faut qu'on sache si tu ne prends pas autre chose que l'héroïne et le hasch ! » Dit-elle d'un ton un peu cassant.

-« Il ne prend rien d'autre ! » Certifie Heero dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Il a toujours sa mallette à la main.

-« L'analyse le déterminera ! » Insiste le médecin en regardant le brun dans les yeux.

-« Laisse faire. » Rétorque Duo résigné.

-« Non, pas question, c'est un examen médical pour voir combien de temps ton foie peut encore tenir ce rythme, si tu n'as pas attrapé le sida ou l'hépatite. D'autres cochonneries à soigner. » Répond calmement Heero, avant de se tourner vers Sally. « Il prête son matériel. »

-« Oui, j'avoue, je le prête, je me pique, je le donne et j'en reprends un neuf. Je ne me pique jamais derrière quelqu'un, si l'autre prend le risque pas moi. » Affirme Maxwell.

-« On s'en tient aux examens choisis ensemble. » Précise Yuy.

-« C'est ceux qui les autres m'ont demandés Heero, à la fête de la victoire. Ils ne sont pas d'accord avec tes méthodes. » Expose le médecin.

-« Alors je paierai ses doses seules, mais je ne change pas. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il disparaisse encore une fois parce qu'il se croit incompris. » Certifie le brun.

-« Hé, ho, je suis là avec un cerveau pour vous comprendre. » Signale Duo en secouant les mains pour attirer leurs attentions.

Sally et Heero arrêtent de se défier du regard.

-« Ro' laisse faire, je ne suis plus à une humiliation près et sur un point tu as raison, vous êtes ce qui ressemble le plus à des amis. » Dit le natté d'une petite voix.

Yuy s'en va en les laissant seuls, le visage plus fermé que d'habitude.

-« Encore une chance qu'il a plus de considération pour toi que l'inverse. Ca ne te suffit pas de te détruire, il faut que tu détruises les autres, ceux qui t'aiment. » Sermonne Sally en préparant son matériel.

Duo regarde la jeune femme sans comprendre. Elle finit par lui expliquer le fond de sa pensée.

-« Il te vouait une admiration sans borne. Si lui était un soldat parfait, tu étais l'homme parfait, capable d'être un très bon soldat en te montrant humain, il t'admirait pour ça. »

Pô fait les examens sans plus lui adresser la parole. Elle appelle le brun quand elle a tout fini afin de lui donner les dernières informations.

-« J'aurai ses résultats la semaine prochaine, si tout est en règle, tu auras son papier pour les stages, Heero. »

-« Merci Sally, son corps peut encore tenir combien de temps ? » S'informe le métis.

-« Il est loin Heero, le foie peut encore se reconstruire, mais ses poumons sont forts obstrués. » Lui dit-elle en mettant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui à les épaules tombantes à l'information.

Quand le métis rentre dans le salon, Duo est appuyé contre le mur.

-« Pourquoi c'est si important que je m'en sorte ? Tu as peur de rater ta mission ? » Agresse Maxwell directement.

-« J'ai peur de te perdre, que tu disparaisses définitivement, que je n'aie plus de moyen pour te retrouver. » Argumente avec conviction Yuy.

-« Si c'est si important, pourquoi n'as-tu pas cherché à garder des contacts ? J'ai juste arrêté de vous relancer et il n'y a plus eu personne. » Avoue le natté de la tristesse dans la voix.

-« C'est quand il n'y a plus eu de contacts que je me suis rendu compte qu'il manquait quelque chose à ma vie. Un trou que je voulais combler. Mais je devais finir mes études pour être autre chose qu'un soldat. J'ai cru que les autres en avaient. Je ne voyais personne et n'avait pas de contacts avec eux. » Se justifie le brun.

-« J'avais besoin de vous ! » Affirme le châtain.

-« Je suis désolé Duo ! » Dit Heero en s'avançant encore un peu plus vers le jeune homme.

-« Je me sentais perdu, seul au monde, j'avais besoin de vous, ma nouvelle famille. » Explique-t-il.

-« La solitude n'a jamais été un problème pour moi, mais j'ai ressenti un manque quand tu n'es plus réapparu. » Avoue le métis.

-« Je ferais la désintoxe ! » Affirme Duo.

-« Tu ne dois pas la faire pour moi, mais parce que tu es prêt et que tu n'as plus besoin de cette merde que tu t'injectes. Que tu as trouvé ton équilibre. »

-« Oui, mais tu aimerais que je le fasse ! » Insiste Maxwell.

-« Oui et non, oui parce que tu rallonges ta vie et non parce que ça ne change rien à celui que tu es pour moi. » Certifie le brun.

-« Et je suis quoi ? »

-« Mon ami, la première famille que j'ai. »

Duo lui sourit.

-« Bon, je reprends ma matière pour ma seconde année. Lundi, je vais à l'école avec toi, alors ? Les gosses qu'il y a là c'est qui ? Parce que le secondaire et des bébés j'ai pas encore compris ! » Réalise le natté en relevant la tête des papiers qu'il vient de ramasser.

-« Les enfants des enseignants et des éducateurs, de temps en temps un enfant plus âgé malade vient en plus. C'est une garderie pour le personnel. Il paraît qu'il y a déjà eu l'enfant qu'un élève, mais c'est plus rare. » Explique posément Yuy de sa voix de professeur.

-« Oh ! C'est pratique comme système. » S'extasie le châtain.

-« Hn »

-« Tu me feras encore réviser avant les examens ? » Demande Duo ne voulant pas encore se remettre au travail et surtout prolonger l'instant.

-« Si tu veux. »

-« Qu'est-ce que je vais te faire à souper ? » Lâche Maxwell réalisant que l'heure à tourner et qu'il est temps pour lui de s'y mettre.

-« J'ai une réunion du personnel, on fait un restaurant après. Tu veux venir ? » Demande le métis.

Avec ce qui vient de se passer, il n'a pas trop envie de le laisser seul. Cependant, il ne peut pas repousser la réunion et il doit faire acte de présence.

-« Ca ne me tente pas ! » Rétorque le natté en plissant du nez.

-« L'année prochaine, tu n'y couperas pas. » Sourit Heero.

-« L'année prochaine, c'est l'année prochaine. » Réplique le châtain en reprenant ses papiers.

S'il ne doit pas faire à manger à Heero, il peut encore un peu étudier. Il prendra un pudding vanille dans le frigo. Il n'a pas souvent faim, c'est juste pour remettre un peu d'énergie dans ses batteries pour continuer à fonctionner.

µµµ

Lundi, Duo voit le nouvel univers du métis. Il lui explique les bâtiments et où il doit se rendre. L'heure de midi arrive, il est temps pour le châtain, il commence à sentir qu'il va bientôt être en manque.

Dans les toilettes, il attend que Heero vienne lui amener son matériel de junkie. Il se met un peu d'eau sur le visage. Il sourit quand le métis arrive enfin. Ce dernier ouvre son cartable en demandant.

-« Ca va Duo ! »

-« Hm. Encore une chance que les premières suées, je les ai mises sous le coup du tracas. » Répond le natté en s'enfermant dans une toilette pour faire sa dose.

Maxwell tire la chasse juste avant de sortir.

-« Tu viens avec moi au réfectoire ? » Questionne le métis quand la porte s'ouvre.

-« Me sens pas à l'aise Ro', je vais sur la pelouse de l'école ! »

-« Ne fume pas. » Rappelle Heero.

-« J'en ai pas avec moi. » Sourit-il.

Yuy rentre plus tôt que le châtain. Il n'a pas la garderie du soir à faire lui. Il est presque l'heure du souper quand Duo pousse la porte de l'appartement, il est pâle et a des trainées de sueur sur le front.

-« Ca t'as plu ? » Interroge le métis en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

-« Beaucoup Heero. » Avoue Duo en frissonnant.

-« Pour arriver à ton nombre d'heures de stage en un an. Tu dois y aller deux jours semaines, lundi et jeudi. » Rappelle le brun.

-« Tu me donnes mon matériel ? » Supplie presque le natté en arrivant dans le salle à manger.

-« Essaie de garder cet horaire là Duo ! 12h30, 18h30, minuit trente et 6h30. Sinon je risque ma place. » Lâche Yuy en le sortant de sa mallette pour le tendre au jeune homme.

-« Je sais Ro' » Rétorque le châtain en le prenant.

Il disparait directement dans la salle de bain afin de se faire sa dose. Jeudi, il prendrait un peu de hash avec lui pour fumer sur le chemin du retour et diminuer son impression de manque.

µµµ

La semaine qui suit, Sally envoie le papier médical pour les stages plus le bilan de santé de Duo. Maxwell l'étudie consciencieusement alors qu'il est assis dans le divan. C'est là que le métis lui a déposé quand il est rentré du travail. Arrivé à la fin, il retourne plusieurs fois le papier en plissant du front.

-« Heero ! Où est la deuxième page de l'analyse, il est mis un sur deux, j'ai pas la deuxième ! » Lâche pour finir le natté.

-« Elle ne te concerne pas ! » Entend-il de la salle de bain.

Le châtain s'y rend, il ouvre la porte et trouve Heero dans la baignoire, les mains dans les cheveux en train de se faire un shampoing.

-« Comment ça ne me concerne pas, c'est ma santé. » Gronde Maxwell.

-« Que tu bousilles de ton plein gré, oui, je sais, mais le deuxième papier ne te concerne pas. » Affirme le brun sans bouger.

Le natté s'avance, s'accroupit devant la baignoire.

-« Je n'ai rien chopé, pour un drogué de plus de trois ans à l'héroïne, je suis encore relativement en bon état. Fais le même bilan à Damien qui n'est là dedans que depuis un an, tu verras la différence. »

-« Je me fous de Damien. » Rétorque le métis en enlevant ses mains de ses cheveux.

-« Je veux mon deuxième papier. » Affirme Duo en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-« Sur mon lit, sors de là maintenant. » Ordonne Yuy.

Duo se lève et lui donne un baiser sur le nez.

-« Tu es craquant comme ça. »

Maxwell se rend dans la chambre du métis et prend le papier en évidence sur le lit. Il s'y assied et commence à lire. Yuy revient de la salle de bain en se séchant. Il a un essuie autour de la taille. Il vient s'asseoir à côté du natté.

-« Pourquoi as-tu fait un bilan complet Ro' ? »

-« Pour savoir et être sûr. Je me suis blessé plus d'une fois durant la guerre et depuis la fin de celle-ci je n'en ai jamais fait. Je voulais être certain de ne pas traîner quelque chose qui aurait pu t'affaiblir encore plus. » Répond Yuy.

Duo regarde son ami se lever pour s'habiller. Il passe une chemise et prend un boxer, il laisse tomber l'essuie pour le passer, Maxwell se sent mal, sa respiration s'accélère. Heero veut se retourner pour comprendre ce qui cloche quand il entend derrière lui.

-« Faut que je sorte »

Il n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'il entend déjà la porte d'entrée qui claque. Le métis reste là sans comprendre à regarder le vide.

µµµ

Dans la soirée alors que l'heure du souper est passée depuis un moment, la porte l'appartement s'ouvre sur le natté. Ce dernier dépose cent crédits sur la table à la place du métis et se rend de suite dans sa chambre. Il sait que Heero aura déposé ses doses dans la table de nuit. Il ne veut pas le voir, pas maintenant. Ce qui vient de faire n'a pas réussi à le calmer complètement. Il a besoin d'une dose avant de pouvoir manger et donner le change.

µµµ

De plus en plus souvent, Heero retrouve de l'argent sur la table au matin. Duo s'en va juste après le souper. Yuy ne comprend pas bien le comportement du jeune homme. Toutefois, il ne peut rien lui reprocher puisque ce dernier respecte les accords, qu'il ne rate jamais un stage, n'a pas l'air plus dépendant, n'a pas l'air d'augmenter les doses, sa consommation de hasch diminue même, il lui en redemande de moins en moins souvent.

La deuxième année est réussie avec brio en trois mois comme la première. Duo ne l'a pas fêtée cette fois en disparaissant. Heero a voulu marqué le coup et préparé un repas simple qu'il sait que son ami pourra digérer sans trop de problème.

Dès le lendemain, le brun donne la matière qu'il a préparée pour la troisième année et la dernière ligne droite avant l'obtention du diplôme du natté. Il y aura aussi le rapport de stage à faire et défendre une épreuve intégrée devant un grand jury.

Début juin, le métis arrive à l'appartement, il est blanc comme un mort.

-« Duo ! »

-« Dans la cuisine. »

-« On va avoir un problème. » Dit-il en entrant dans la pièce.

Maxwell fait maintenant quatre jours de stage. Il n'y a plus que le mercredi qu'il ne se rend pas à l'école. Ici, il prépare le repas de midi pour son ami.

-« Quel problème ? » Questionne le natté en mélangeant dans la sauce tomate pour les pates qu'il mangera au beurre lui.

-« Tes stages ! Je n'ai pas calculé avec les grandes vacances ! » Panique le brun.

Le châtain lui sourit.

-« Calme-toi, je commence à la garderie de la mairie, le 3 juillet. »

Heero ouvre de grands yeux.

-« Sally ne peut pas te faire le papier. Tu dois passer devant un médecin de la mairie ! »

-« J'ai tout prévu. Tu as fini d'enseigner le 15 juin, je fais ma désintoxication la semaine suivante. Fais-toi porter malade pour la surveillance des examens. Je dois passer le 27 juin chez le toubib de l'inspection. Sally m'a certifié qu'on ne devrait plus rien trouver si on ne fait qu'une analyse simple pas trop poussée. » Explique Maxwell posément sans arrêter de sourire.

-« Duo ! Le hasch ! »

-« J'arrête le tout d'un coup. Si c'est trop dur, je te promets que je ne reprends que le hasch après l'examen médical. »

Yuy cligne plusieurs fois des paupières. Il sent une boule grandir dans son ventre. Pourtant, il voit bien que son ami attend qu'il réponde quelque chose. Alors il le fait juste avant de partir vers son bureau.

-« Je vais m'organiser pour cette semaine là. »

A Suivre…


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

**Genre** : Yaoi. Hétéro, amitié, Drogue

**Rating** : M, parce que ce n'est pas un sujet facile et qu'il ne vaut mieux pas le mettre dans toutes les mains

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, Hilde.

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

**Note de l'auteur : **Petit cadeau pour le un an d'une première review.

Pour plus de facilité de lecture, j'ai divisé l'histoire en chapitre en la retravaillant. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira toujours autant.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Heero vient de faire son dernier cours de l'année, il rentre à l'appartement le cœur gros. Duo finit plus tard que lui. Il sait qu'il laisse au travail son ami plus stressé que d'habitude.

S'il est plus stressé, c'est qu'à midi trente dans les toilettes, il a pris sa dernière dose. Même s'il l'a décidé lui-même, la désintoxe lui fait peur. Il sait qu'il va au devant de trois jours de crampes, de vomissements.

En quittant le travail, Maxwell a dit à Monique, son moniteur de stage, à lundi, comme tous les vendredis. Il rentre à l'appartement en soupirant souvent. Il a demandé à Sally de prévoir un certificat jusqu'à mercredi inclus au moins afin de justifier son absence. De toute façon, il aura assez d'heures en travaillant à la garderie durant l'été.

-« C'est moi ! » Dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

-« On est dans le salon. » Répond Heero.

-« On ? » Demande le natté en se précipitant vers la pièce.

Duo sourit en voyant Wufei, il a bien grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu. Il y a quatre ans. Il arrive au mètre soixante-cinq. Cependant, à la façon de se tenir, il constate qu'il est toujours aussi bourru. Même s'il ne refuse pas l'accolade que le châtain lui donne. Duo s'assied dans le fauteuil en face des deux autres.

-« Voilà, c'est Wufei qui va te seconder… » Commence Heero.

-« Ce n'est pas comme ça que c'était prévu. » Coupe Maxwell en fusillant le brun du regard.

-« Duo ! Je ne peux pas, je t'avais dit une période de congé scolaire. » Rappelle directement le métis.

-« Quelle différence Maxwell, tu ne seras pas seul. » Intervient le chinois.

-« Tu préférais Quatre et ses sermons ou Trowa et son indifférence ? » Demande Heero.

-« Et c'est vrai, Maxwell que je ne comprends pas, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je te haïs. J'estime ce que tu vas faire maintenant, il faut être courageux pour le faire comme ça. » Insiste Chang voyant que la situation dégénère entre les jeunes gens.

-« Tu crois que j'ai le choix ! » S'estomaque le natté en se tournant vers Wufei.

-« Tu as encore le choix, Duo ! Si tu ne te sens pas prêt. » Avoue Yuy d'une voix plus douce.

-« Yuy ! » S'écrie le Chinois.

-« Je ne serais jamais prêt à cent pour cent et je ne peux pas rester comme ça. Alors je le fais maintenant parce que c'est la meilleure solution pour tout le monde. » Rétorque d'une petite voix le châtain.

-« Tout est prévu Maxwell, tu peux tout nous demander, sauf une dose. » Certifie Chang en lui mettant une main sur l'avant bras.

-« Il n'en a plus de toute façon ! » Rétorque tristement Duo.

Voyant le regard fuyant de Heero, Duo attrape un léger sourire.

-« Tu en as ! » Réalise Maxwell.

-« Pour le cas où tu aurais changé d'avis ! » Avoue le brun sans regarder Wufei.

-« Merci. »

-« Tu veux souper avec nous ? » Demande le métis.

-« Juste un pudding. » Répond le natté.

Quand Duo commence à avoir des frissons à la fin du repas. Heero se lève et va dans sa chambre afin de prendre les cachets contre les crises de crampes et également diminuer l'impression de manque. Il revient aussi avec des litres de boisson sucrée qu'il va déposer dans la chambre du natté. Tout ça devrait l'aider à tenir les trois jours.

Tout ce matériel est dans sa chambre depuis l'époque où Maxwell a eu sa crise de manque. Si à l'époque le métis se l'était jouée désinvolte, ce n'était qu'une façade. Il avait eu peur. S'il savait ce que le natté avait besoin, il n'avait que du vin rouge d'une ancienne soirée à lui proposer pour l'aider à passer le cap. Néanmoins, dès le lendemain, il avait été acheté le tout pour être prêt le cas où il y aurait un autre accident de la sorte.

Heero revient dans la cuisine où les deux autres l'attendent, il pose son regard sur Duo. Et lui dit sur un ton de reproche.

-« Je croyais que tu arrêtais le hasch aussi ? »

-« C'est le dernier, ça calme mes muscles. »

Maxwell le tend à Heero un air de défi dans le regard.

-« Tu en veux ? » Demande-t-il.

-« Ce sera toujours non, Duo ! » Soupire le brun.

Le natté tire encore deux ou trois fois dessus, puis l'écrase dans le cendrier. Il se lève en frottant ses bras.

-« Je vais me coucher. » Dit-il en passant la porte.

Chang regarde sa montre, il est 19h30, Yuy quant à lui regarde la porte se refermer.

-« Il est résistant, il va réussir. » Essaye de rassurer le chinois en voyant le regard du jeune homme.

-« Il m'en veut ! » Précise le métis.

Pour essayer de se calmer, Heero se lève et débarrasse la table. Et puis il a encore des choses à préparer pour la désintoxication de Maxwell. Il sort ses seaux, des torchons, des draps, sous le regard intrigué du Chinois.

-« Sally ne t'a pas prévenu ! » S'étonne Yuy.

-« Si son corps ne va plus être que crampes. Il va frissonner. Il aura trop chaud, puis trop froid. Il risque de vomir, il peut avoir des drôles d'idée. » Enumère Wufei comme s'il avait appris une leçon.

-« Chaque fois qu'il vomit, tu dois lui rendre un verre d'eau sucrée. Un cachet de buprénorphine, toutes les 4 heures, s'il vomit juste après l'avoir pris, n'hésite pas, tu peux lui en rendre un, j'en ai encore en stock, comme des boissons. »

Une heure passe encore avant que les gémissements de la chambre de Duo commencent à s'élever.

-« Ca commence ! » Dit Heero en voulant se lever.

Wufei lui met la main sur l'épaule.

-« J'y vais. »

Pourtant le métis suit le jeune homme. Ils découvrent que Duo a rejeté ses couvertures, il tremble et essaie d'enlever ses vêtements mais tremble de trop.

-« Wu, chaud ! » Geint-il.

Chang s'avance dans la pièce et l'aide à se mettre en boxer puis il lui tend un cachet de Buprénorphine avec un peu d'eau sucrée.

-« Je vais chercher un seau. » Précise le chinois que le jeune homme sache qu'il n'est pas abandonné.

En sortant, il pousse Yuy en dehors de la pièce. Pendant ce temps, Maxwell se recouche en boule et en tremblant, il frotte ses jambes en gémissant. Quand Chang revient, les jambes de Duo sont secouées comme s'il convulsait. Wufei n'a jamais vu quelqu'un en crise de manque, il ne s'est pas préparé à vivre cela. Néanmoins, mais il tient son rôle. Avec un soupir, Chang lui met le drap sur lui pour le couvrir et qu'il ne prenne pas froid en plus.

µµµ

A six heures du matin quand Heero se lève pour aller surveiller le premier examen. Il voit que le tas de draps à beaucoup diminuer. Il va jusqu'à la chambre de Maxwell, Chang change justement les draps, Duo assis contre le mur en tremblant, le regard haineux sur Yuy. Ce dernier soupire et se tourne vers Wufei pour lui demander.

-« Il a vomi tant que ça ? »

-« Non, il transpire énormément. » Rassure le Chinois.

-« Tu le réhydrates bien ? » Interroge inquiet le métis.

-« Un verre d'eau sucrée et un verre de jus de fruit toutes les demi-heures en alternance quand il est éveillé. Va voir s'il en veut, on vient de se réveiller. »

Heero s'accroupit devant Maxwell, il met sa main sur l'épaule et le regarde tendrement. Le natté dénatté fait un mouvement pour l'enlever.

-« Tu veux boire ? » Demande simplement le brun en retenant le soupir

Le châtain complètement couvert de sueur secoue la tête. Le métis se relève et se tourne vers le Chinois.

-« Prépare-moi d'autres draps Yuy, on en aura besoin. »

-« Je vais faire tourner une machine. »

Pendant que Heero referme la porte il entend.

-« Désolé Wu de te faire faire du travail de femme. »

-« Quand tu iras mieux, je te le ferais payer. » Taquine légèrement Chang

-« Wu ! »

C'est un cri de détresse sa façon de le dire. Heero entend encore un pas précipité. Un liquide arrivé dans un seau.

-« Chut ! Voilà ça passe. »

-« Désolé Wu ! » Geint le natté.

Yuy soupire, pourquoi Duo est-il si distant avec lui se demande-t-il en se préparant. Après avoir fait tourner la machine, il prépare des cachets en plus ainsi que de la boisson, il dépose le tout devant la porte avec le reste des draps qu'il avait dans ses armoires.

En revenant de l'école, Yuy regarde dans la chambre, Duo dort, Wufei aussi derrière lui. Ca le fait sourire, la nuit a dû être dure pour qu'ils dorment ainsi début d'après-midi. En faisant le plus doucement possible, Heero étend les draps pour qu'ils sèchent, puis il se prépare un sandwich. Il se rend ensuite à la table afin de vérifier ses questions d'examen pour ses classes.

Il y a une heure qu'il travaille quand il entend d'une voix de reproche.

-« Maxwell, arrête ça ne se fait pas ! »

Yuy se lève précipitamment et ouvre la porte de la chambre.

-« Ca m'occupe, et ça fait moins mal que de gratter mes jambes. »

C'est vrai que sur la jambe droite, le métis peut voir, il y a une entaille à sang, qu'il a dû se faire à force de gratter ses démangeaisons. Là, Duo est assis devant le mur, alors qu'il tremble toujours autant, il arrache des morceaux de tapisserie. Il a presque un regard de dément quand il arrive à faire de grandes bandes.

-« Maxwell ! » S'indigne Chang de ne pas le voir arrêter

-« Laisse faire, je retapisserai. » Rassure Yuy.

D'un coup, le natté tombe sur le sol, il est repris par des spasmes avant qu'il ne vomisse par jet, tout ce qu'il a dans le ventre.

-« Je veux une dose, j'ai mal, j'ai trop mal. » Pleure Maxwell en serrant ses jambes.

Wufei est déjà là avec de la boisson et un cachet. Heero est allé chercher un bassin avec un gant de toilette pour rafraîchir Duo. Quand le métis s'approche, le natté recule les yeux horrifiés.

-« Laisse-nous Yuy. » Ordonne le chinois.

Avec un pincement au cœur, le brun sort de la pièce. Il ne veut pas ajouter encore des tracas à son ami.

µµµ

Le calvaire de Maxwell dure quatre jours. En se réveillant le matin du cinquième, il n'a plus l'impression qu'on lui arrache des membres, ni que des fourmis lui montent sur les jambes, les bras. Quoique très faible, il se sent mieux, il a faim pour la première fois depuis qu'il a commencé sa désintoxication.

Doucement, il sort du lit pour ne pas réveiller Wufei, et il se rend à la cuisine, il voit sur le micro-onde qu'il est cinq heures trente du matin.

Il ouvre le frigo et voit des puddings vanille préparés. Il en prend un et s'installe à la table pour le déguster tout doucement, pour être sûr qu'il passe.

-« Tu veux que je te prépare un bain » entend-il derrière lui.

-« Non, merci Heero, je le prendrais plus tard. Tu vas avoir besoin de la salle de bain. » Répond d'une voix monocorde Maxwell.

Le métis vient s'asseoir en face du natté.

-« Tu n'as plus mal ? » Demande Yuy ne sachant pas trop comment commencer la discussion.

Il sent qu'il y a toujours une tension entre eux, rien qu'à la façon dont le châtain a continué à manger dès qu'il a su qu'il était là.

-« Pas pour l'instant. »

-« Toute ta vie, tu en auras envie par moment. Essaie de penser à la douleur de la désintoxication quand l'envie te prend. » Rappelle le brun.

-« Je vais me remettre au lit. » Lâche Maxwell en laissant le reste de son pudding sur la table.

Heero attrape le poignet de Duo, celui-ci le retire sans voir le regard triste du métis. Le natté part vers sa chambre sans se retourner, il a le cœur complètement détruit, il ne veut plus le voir, ça lui fait trop mal.

µµµ

Wufei attend encore deux jours avant de retourner auprès de Sally. Néanmoins, l'attitude de Maxwell ne change pas avec le départ du Chinois. Le jour prévu, le châtain passe les examens chez le médecin pour son stage des grandes vacances, on ne trouve plus de traces de drogue dans ses analyses.

Heero apprend tout ça quand Duo téléphone au Chinois pour lui raconter. A chaque fois qu'il constate que son ami le met de côté, le brun sent son cœur se briser un peu plus.

Au bout de quinze jours de traitement semblables, après avoir surpris une énième fois le natté au téléphone avec Wufei. Le châtain lui racontant sa première semaine de stage, Heero ne le supportant plus vient trouver Maxwell dans le salon dès qu'il a raccroché.

-« Explique-moi ton attitude. »

-« Il n'y a rien à dire. » Rétorque le châtain en se levant pour partir.

-« Si, tu es comme ça depuis trois semaines, tu m'évites. » Explique le brun en barrant le passage au jeune homme.

-« Et toi, au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de toi, tu te débines ! » Hausse le ton Duo.

-« Je t'ai dit de choisir une période de congé scolaire ! » Se défend le métis.

-« Au moment où je suis le moins présentable, juste avant que je… Ca aurait été en période de congé, tu l'aurais fait aussi, tu avais dit que tu t'arrangerais, j'avais besoin de toi. » Insiste Maxwell les yeux remplis de détresse.

-« Je ne voulais pas qu'on soit séparé après la désintoxication. C'est vrai, même en congé scolaire j'aurai trouvé une excuse pour ne pas être là. Ceux qui font la désintoxe ensemble finissent par se séparer. J'aime bien vivre avec toi, je ne veux pas de séparation, que tu partes. »

Heero a sorti tout ça d'une traite et d'un sérieux qui laisse pantois Duo.

-« Où as-tu appris des conneries pareilles ! » Finit par dire Maxwell après trente secondes.

-« C'est inscrit sur plusieurs sites. » Affirme le brun.

Duo sourit en présence du métis, la première fois depuis trois semaines.

-« Ceux qui se droguent ensemble, qui vivent ensemble, qui couchent ensemble et se désintoxent ensemble. C'est vrai qu'un couple comme ça ne résiste pas, il y aura toujours un pour tenter l'autre, l'envie de revivre le passé. Ro' on ne parlait pas de copains, d'amis, tu n'as pas fait de désintoxication toi, et on n'est pas un couple. »

-« Tu veux dire… » Commence Heero avant de se couper et de rester la bouche ouverte.

Duo sourit

-« Je ne savais pas que tu m'appréciais autant. »

Maxwell n'en revient toujours pas que son ami puisse avoir eu tellement peur de le perdre qu'il a joué leur amitié.

-« Comme ça tu aimes vivre avec moi, malgré ce que je t'en fait baver. » Insiste le natté en s'avançant vers le jeune homme.

Heero n'a toujours rien dit, ça se bouscule dans sa tête. A force de vivre avec le châtain, il n'a plus du tout envie de se retrouver seul. C'est donc ça qui a miné Duo pendant des années, cette peur de la solitude.

-« Heero ! » Panique Duo de ne pas le voir réagir à ses propos.

-« Hn »

Yuy réalise que Maxwell n'est plus qu'à un mètre de lui. Il dépose sa main sur l'épaule du métis.

-« Ca va ! Ca fait plaisir de savoir que tu tiens à moi ! »

Comme le métis regarde la main sur son épaule, le natté la retire. Après avoir cligné plusieurs fois des paupières, le regard du métis vient se poser sur l'améthyste.

-« Pourquoi ton contact ne me rebute pas comme celui des autres ? Il ne m'a jamais rebuté ! »

-« Je ne sais pas Heero. »

Dans un mouvement lent permettant au brun de se reculer, Maxwell met sa main sur la joue de son vis-à-vis et celui-ci penche la tête pour approfondir le contact, il ferme les yeux. Le pouce du natté caresse le cou.

Puis le contact cesse d'un coup.

-« Je dois sortir ! »

Heero a à peine le temps d'ouvrir les yeux que la porte claque. Le cœur du brun se sent complètement vide rapidement.

Au matin quand le brun se lève, il y a cent crédits sur la table. Il soupire, il ne comprend pas ce besoin de sexe comme ça d'un coup mais surtout pourquoi il se fait payer pour ces moments là. Il a tellement à offrir à quelqu'un. D'un autre côté, Heero secoue la tête pour arrêter ses pensées. Il relève le visage pour trouver Maxwell devant lui.

-« Je vais au travail. » Lâche le natté en partant.

Laissant une nouvelle fois le jeune homme complètement désespéré.

µµµ

Après avoir trainé dans l'appartement une partie de la journée. Il y a un moment qu'il a retapissé ce que son ami a abimé. N'ayant rien d'autres à faire, Yuy décide d'aller chercher le natté à la sortie de la garderie pour lui faire une surprise, mais également parce que le jeune homme lui a énormément manqué.

-« Tu ne veux pas une glace ? » Demande le métis quand il voit le jeune homme lui sourire.

-« Ce n'est pas de refus. »

Le métis guide le châtain jusqu'à un glacier, ils s'installent sur la terrasse. Quand ils ont choisi, Heero rentre pour passer leur commande et la payer directement. Tout ça prend cinq minutes, quand il revient une dame rousse se trouve à leur table en face de Duo. Elle est en plus à sa place, obligeant le métis à s'asseoir à côté de son ami. Le natté lui prend la main et la maintient sur la table en entrelaçant leurs doigts. Bien que surpris, Yuy ne laisse rien transparaître. Il tourne sa tête vers la rousse qui vient de reprendre la discussion où elle l'avait laissée.

-« Quand tu as disparu, on t'a cru mort. » Affirme la femme.

-« Non, j'ai changé de vie. » Sourit le natté.

-« C'est lui ton mac maintenant ? » Interroge la rousse.

Maxwell regarde tendrement le métis, il lui fait une caresse sur la joue.

-« Tu trouves qu'il a l'air d'un mac, on avait une autre relation Patricia. J'ai trouvé l'amour, alors je suis devenu clean et repris des études. » Explique le châtain l'air complètement ravi.

-« Si c'est trop dur, tu as une place chez moi. » Rappelle la femme en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

-« Madame prend quelque chose ? » Demande le serveur en amenant une brésilienne et une dame blanche.

-« Non, madame ne prend rien et n'était même pas invitée ! » Lâche cinglant Heero.

Patricia se lève et s'en va en jetant un dernier regard à Duo. Ce dernier se sent un peu mal à l'aise une fois qu'elle a passé le coin de la rue.

-« Je suis désolé. » Finit-il par dire.

-« Tout était presque vrai, tu n'as pas à être désolé. Puis l'amitié, c'est de l'amour fraternel. »

Maxwell se rembrunit encore plus en chipotant dans sa glace. Yuy l'observe et finit par insister.

-« Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

-« J'ai envie d'autre chose avec toi. Je dois parfois tellement me faire violence pour ne pas te faire du mal que je vais assouvir mes envies ailleurs. » Avoue d'une petite voix le châtain.

-« Tant que c'est des passes, tu ne risques pas de trouver ton âme sœur. » Rétorque d'un ton soulagé Heero en prenant un peu de sa brésilienne.

Puis il relève la tête et regarde Duo comme pour dire, c'est moi qui aie dit ça !

-« Je vais te faire du mal, tu n'es pas prêt. » Murmure Maxwell comme pour lui. « Il faut que j'étudie, je te retrouve à l'appartement. » Dit-il en se levant sans avoir vraiment touché à sa glace.

Heero lui attrape le poignet.

-« Autant rentré ensemble alors. »

-« J'avais besoin de faire autre chose avant. » Précise Maxwell en plantant son regard dans les yeux de son ami.

-« Je ne suis plus d'accord avec ça, Duo. De savoir où tu vas me fait du mal. » Précise le brun en tirant sur son bras pour le faire asseoir qu'ils finissent de manger leur glace.

Même si Maxwell s'assied, il ne reprend pas sa dame blanche.

-« Pourquoi à cause du risque de replonger, parce que je dois me rendre là-bas ? » Finit-il par dire d'un ton un peu acerbe.

-« Non, j'ai confiance en toi ! »

-« Alors ? » Demande le natté en tournant la tête vers le métis.

-« Quand j'ai vu cette rousse à notre table, j'ai eu envie de la dégommer. » Avoue le brun en baissant le regard.

-« On rentre. » Dit Duo en se levant.

De toute façon, il n'a plus du tout envie de manger. Son foie n'est pas encore habitué à manger des grosses quantités.

Arrivé à l'appartement, Maxwell s'installe dans le salon pour travailler, il n'a pas encore adressé la parole au métis depuis qu'ils ont quittés le glacier.

-« Tu veux un coup de main ? » Demande Heero en s'asseyant en face de lui.

-« Pas pour étudier, juste avant l'examen. »

-« Tu veux quelque chose de spécial pour le souper ? » Questionne Yuy essayant d'avoir une discussion avec son ami.

-« Non, fais à ton idée. »

-« Duo ! Tu vas m'en vouloir, c'est ça. J'aurai mieux fait de me taire. » Soupire le brun en se levant pour partir.

-« Tout dépend de si tu avais déjà cette idée en tête quand tu m'as recherché ? » Rétorque le natté d'une voix sans émotion.

-« Peut-être, mais alors je ne le savais pas non plus. »

Maxwell le regarde enfin pour avoir une explication.

-« Trois ans sans nouvelle, ça m'a semblé long. Si j'ai repris contact avec les autres c'était pour toi, ça c'est sûr. Mais est-ce que je cherchais autre chose que ton amitié ? Si c'est vrai, c'était sûrement inconscient. »

Le natté se lève et s'avance pour lui mettre la main sur la joue afin de lui caresser le cou du pouce. Comme Heero ferme les yeux pour mieux ressentir, Duo s'avance encore, de la langue, il effleure les lèvres du métis. Celui-ci se recule de suite.

Maxwell retourne au fauteuil s'y assied et reprend son cahier qu'il avait abandonné sur le divan à côté de lui, il se replonge dans ses notes.

Heero toujours debout contre le chambranle de la porte reste sans bouger, d'un doigt il caresse sa lèvre.

-« Duo ! »

-« Hm »

-« Recommence, s'il te plaît. »

-« Pourquoi ? Ca te dégoûte. Tu n'as pas à te forcer, on va rester ami. » Rétorque le natté toujours les yeux rivés sur ses papiers.

-« Ca ne me dégoûte pas, c'est bizarre comme sensation. Comment ta langue sur mes lèvres peut me donner des frissons jusque dans les orteils ? » Interroge le brun en s'avançant pour venir s'asseoir à côté du châtain.

-« Heero, il faut que je travaille. »

-« Ca ne t'a pas plu ? » Insiste le métis.

-« Si Ro', mais si je recommence maintenant, c'est dans mon lit que tu finis. Tu vaux mieux qu'un coup comme ça. Et j'irai encore faire des passes. » Précise Duo en rassemblant ses papiers pour se donner contenance.

-« Les douches froides ça ne marche pas ? » Questionne Heero en se penchant un rien vers son ami.

-« Ro' je dois travailler. » Affirme Maxwell.

Avec un soupir, Yuy se lève et se rend à la table de la salle à manger. Sur son ordinateur, il reprend une partie des cours qu'il donnera à la rentrée pour voir ce qu'il peut encore améliorer.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, le brun se rend à la cuisine pour faire le souper. Duo en profite pour se lever, s'étirer, puis il prend ses notes de stages afin de les compléter.

Le repas se passe dans le silence, le métis en attente de quelque chose, Maxwell devenant de plus en plus nerveux. Ils font pourtant la vaisselle ensemble. Quand tout est rangé dans les armoires. Duo prend sa veste au porte-manteau et se rend vers la porte de sortie. Il trouve Heero debout devant les bras sur le torse.

-« Essaie la douche froide avant. » Supplie presque Yuy.

Le natté ne recule pas et s'avance vers le métis. Il remet sa main sur la joue, il prend possession des lèvres fines presque sans douceur. Heero passe ses bras autour de cou pour approfondir le baiser.

C'est Duo qui arrête le premier en mettant sa main sur la poitrine de Yuy pour le maintenir contre la porte.

-« On va en rester là pour aujourd'hui ! » Maxwell a les yeux fiévreux, se gratte le bras. « J'ai besoin d'un joint. » Finit-il par dire.

Les yeux de Yuy lancent des flammes et le métis le tire à lui pour l'embrasser. Les mains du natté s'insinuent sous le tee-shirt, sa bouche finit dans le cou du brun qu'il mordille, puis embrasse, suçote jusqu'à en laissant sa marque. Heero laisse échapper un gémissement, ramenant Duo à la réalité.

-« Tu ne veux pas une première fois contre une porte, il y a mieux comme souvenir. » Réalise Maxwell la respiration courte.

-« Ta première fois ? » Interroge le brun en gardant ses bras autour du cou du natté.

-« Je ne m'en souviens pas. Je me suis réveillé dans un lit avec un mec en moi. Je ne le connaissais même pas. Dérapage dû à l'alcool et un truc mit dans mon verre. » Raconte le châtain en caressant la joue de son vis-à-vis.

-« Ce n'était pas ta première fois alors. » Affirme Heero en souriant.

-« Tu sais c'est presque devenu une habitude, je finissais au lit avec celui qui voulait bien me reprendre chez lui, homme ou femme. »

-« Le sexe est devenu une habitude, un besoin, une drogue aussi ? » Demande Yuy en mettant sa tête sur le côté.

-« Peut-être ! » Rétorque Maxwell en haussant les épaules.

-« Je veux bien être ta seule drogue Duo ! »

-« Tu ne tiendras jamais ma cadence. Je vais te souiller, tu es trop pure. »

-« Sur les sites, ils disent qu'il n'y a rien de sale dans l'amour quand c'est fait avec respect de l'autre, consentement, avec amour aussi. » Enumère le brun.

Duo reste sans voix et cligne plusieurs fois des paupières.

-« Tu as déjà fait ça avec quelqu'un pour qui tu avais des sentiments ? » Questionne Heero ne voulant pas qu'un certain malaise grandisse entre eux.

-« Non ! »

Yuy enlève ses mains du cou du natté et les met sur la porte, surtout qu'il sent le jeune de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-« Tu as déjà eu des sentiments pour quelqu'un ? » Demande le brun.

-« Et toi, Heero ? » Demande le châtain ne voulant pas être le seul centre des attentions et des interrogations de son ami.

-« D'après les sites, oui ! »

La phrase fait sourire Maxwell. Comme le brun veut bien se dévoiler, le châtain estime qu'il peut bien répondre à la question qu'on lui a posée.

-« Je viens de découvrir ce sentiment. C'est pour ça que j'ai tellement peur de te faire du mal, avant moi, je m'en foutais. »

-« Je suis solide. » Rassure le métis.

-« Mais ton cœur et tes sentiments ? » S'inquiète le natté.

-« Tu les malmènes en faisant tes passes. »

Duo reprend possession des lèvres d'Heero. Quand le métis veut passer ses mains autour du cou du natté afin d'approfondir le baiser, Maxwell les attrape et les met sur la porte au-dessus de la tête de Yuy. Il continue son baiser, descendant sur le cou, le marquant une fois de plus. Puis il le relâche, dépose un léger baiser sur les lèvres et se rend vers la salle de bain.

Rapidement Heero entend l'eau couler, ça le fait sourire légèrement. Ne devant plus protéger la porte de sortie, il se rend dans le salon afin de regarder où en est son colocataire de la matière qu'il doit étudier.

Duo vient s'asseoir à côté de lui après sa douche, il est encore un peu humide.

-« Si tu ne me chauffes pas, je dois pouvoir le faire. » Dit-il en ramassant ses papiers pour reprendre son travail.

-« Et je te chauffe en faisant quoi ? » Questionne Yuy.

Autant savoir sur quel pied danser. Il ne veut pas que le jeune homme retourne faire des passes, il veut l'aider en faisant attention également.

-« En bougeant, en t'habillant sexy, en t'habillant devant moi, en ayant un air d'enfant perdu, en… » Commence Maxwell en énumérant toutes les fois où il est parti pour ne pas le violer.

-« Je me balade dans un sac poubelle avec un carton sur la tête quoi ! » Coupe le brun, une légère grimace sur les lèvres.

Maxwell lui sourit et lui fait une caresse sur la joue.

-« Là, c'est sûr, tu ne risques pas de me chauffer. Excuse-moi, reste-toi, repousse-moi si je passe des étapes. »

-« Je veux bien passer des étapes, si tu ne vas plus faire des passes. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton fric. Je ne suis pas ton mac. »

-« Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses par peur, mais parce que tu en as envie. » Précise le natté.

-« Tu y as bien pris goût toi, malgré la méthode. »

-« Je suis barge, tu ne le savais pas encore ! » Sourit le châtain.

-« C'est ça qui me plaît en toi ! » Affirme le métis les yeux pétillants.

-« Tu me chauffes ! » Préviens Maxwell un peu plus sérieux.

Heero se lève et revient avec l'extincteur de la cuisine avant de se rasseoir à côté du natté. Duo éclate de rire, l'embrasse sur la joue et prend son cahier pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Autant s'éloigner et continuer à se contrôler.

µµµ

Duo se consacre à ses stages, à ses études, les grandes vacances semblent interminables pour Heero. Ils ont passé pourtant des soirées à discuter dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Duo finissant souvent sous une douche glacée.

Quand Maxwell réussit son diplôme, ils décident de le fêter ensemble avec un bon repas. Depuis un moment, le châtain peut manger de façon plus copieuse et sans vrai restriction. Ils passent la soirée à discuter et s'embrasser de temps à autre.

Pourtant, ce n'est pas le seul cadeau qu'à décidé d'offrir Heero au bachelier. Il se rend dans la chambre du natté alors que Duo l'a pourtant reconduit à la sienne avec un dernier baiser.

Le voyant venir dans sa chambre en tenue de nuit, Maxwell se retourne dans le lit et lâche cinglant.

-« Non Ro' »

Il a déjà eu tellement dur de ne pas lui sauter dessus toute la soirée. Il voulait pouvoir se satisfaire seul en pensant au jeune homme. Par peur de blesser son ami, il repoussait toujours le moment de le faire sien.

-« Pourtant j'ai envie, ça fait quinze jours que j'ai envie, mais tu ne pensais qu'à ton blocus. Je n'ai pas voulu insister de trop. » Rétorque Yuy en continuant à entrer dans la pièce.

Malgré toute la bonne volonté de Maxwell, il se retrouve avec un locataire dans son lit, qui a décidé de le chauffer et profiter d'un des derniers jours de congé et surtout de passer à une autre vitesse dans leur relation.

C'est Heero qui aménage dans le lit de Maxwell définitivement, après cette nuit là. Duo n'a jamais été aussi heureux, aussi bien dans sa peau. Il se sent à sa place dans sa vie privée et dans sa vie active. Il lui reste à trouver la force de se représenter devant les derniers membres de sa famille. Seulement, il repousse toujours. Il a si peur des changements qui pourrait entrainer à nouveau une chute vers l'enfer.

µµµ

Si Maxwell a gardé des contacts avec Wufei et qu'il lui sonne régulièrement. Le contact avec Sally, sa femme, est plus tendu, car elle garde en mémoire l'attitude du jeune homme ne faisant plus attention aux sentiments d'autrui. Si loin du châtain qu'elle avait connu à la guerre.

Pourtant, Heero prépare le terrain, il tient à se rendre avec son amant à la fête annuelle et ne pas repousser encore une année. Quand Quatre sonne pour la fête de la victoire, Yuy accepte directement, même s'il voit le jeune homme faire la tête en face de lui.

-« Duo vient avec toi ? » Interroge Winner plein d'espoir.

-« Oui, il sera là. » Affirme le brun.

-« Ca me fait vraiment plaisir ! On lui préparera une chambre, Hilde va être folle de joie. » S'exclame joyeusement le blond avant de raccrocher après les politesses d'usage.

-« Folle de joie, folle de joie, quand je l'ai amenée avec moi à la fête de la victoire, en AC 198, ça elle l'était. Six mois après, elle quittait L2, je me retrouvais à la rue et elle n'a plus donné signe de vie. » Lâche cinglant Maxwell quand Heero coupe le vidéophone.

-« Il faut que ça cesse toute cette rancœur Duo ! On a tous fait des erreurs. On a tous été égoïstes après la guerre. Tout le monde s'en veut. On a tous pensé à se reconstruire, en oubliant de tendre la main. Tu dégageais une force de caractère, rien ne semblait pouvoir t'abattre. On n'a jamais pensé que tu avais tellement besoin de nous. » Plaide Yuy en venant prendre son amant dans les bras.

-« Je ne t'en veux pas, ni à Wufei ! » Avoue-t-il.

-« Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on a été là pour toi ! Sally l'a été aussi. Si on avait vu que tu te droguais, elle risquait sa place de médecin. Wufei détournait les doses de hasch et d'héroïnes qui devaient être brûlées pour me les donner. Trowa faisait le transport étant donné qu'il était celui qui voyageait le plus. On se donnait rendez-vous au port spatial que tu ne sois pas au courant. Si la douane l'avait pris, c'est tout le cirque qui en pâtissait ! » Expose plus fébrilement le brun.

-« Et Quatre ? Il n'a pas l'air de s'être beaucoup impliqué ! » Râle le natté.

-« Tous les frais de ta scolarité, c'est lui. La recherche des matières, payer les inspecteurs qui t'ont fait passer les examens… »

-« Je n'ai pas réussi, il m'a payé un diplôme ! » Coupe horrifié Duo en s'éloignant de son amant.

L'action déchire le cœur du métis, il a toujours tellement peur de le perdre, de ne pas trouver les mots pour le rassurer et qu'il repart dans son enfer.

-« Mon ange, tu as réussi ! Affirme-t-il, il a graissé la patte des gens récalcitrants à te faire un programme spécial et unique c'est tout, mais pas payé un diplôme. Je ne l'aurai pas accepté, ton évaluation était faite par un jury extérieur aux inspecteurs qui te surveillaient. »

-« N'empêche qu'il n'a fait qu'allonger ! » Soupire Maxwell en reprenant le brun dans ses bras.

-« Oublie ta rancœur, il se sent tout aussi coupable. En te prenant Hilde, il t'a pris le dernier membre ta famille. »

-« Elle était vachement consentante, crois-moi ! » Crache presque le natté.

-« Et si tout ça était nécessaire pour qu'il y ait un nous ! » Susurre le métis à l'oreille du jeune homme

-« Dire qu'à une époque l'optimiste c'était moi. » Soupire Maxwell de se rendre compte que son homme a peut-être bien raison.

-« Mais tu l'es toujours. » Affirme le brun.

µµµ

**AC 205**

Résidence Winner

Quatre attend ses amis sur le perron de sa résidence. Il est si impatient de les retrouver. Six ans qu'il n'a plus vu Duo et deux ans pour Heero. Il se précipite au devant du natté pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-« Duo ! Ca fait plaisir. »

-« Merci Quatre, ça me fait aussi plaisir d'être là, de vous retrouver. Hilde n'est pas là ? » Demande-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

-« Elle est allée chercher Fouad, elle arrive. »

La jeune femme apparaît justement avec un gamin qui lui ressemble trait pour trait, mais qui est aussi blond que son père.

-« Ma puce, il est magnifique ton fils. » Lâche Duo en tendant les bras pour le prendre.

Pendant un moment, il le câline, il l'embrasse avant de se retourner vers la jeune femme qui a les larmes aux yeux.

-« Duo ! Si j'avais su quand partant, je… »

Des larmes commencent à couler.

-« Hé ! Ma puce, ce n'est pas grave, quelqu'un m'a dit que c'était nécessaire tout ça pour faire le bonheur de plusieurs personnes, alors je vais le penser, et voir devant moi et pas derrière. »

Hilde se jette dans ses bras, une main se dépose sur l'épaule de Maxwell, Duo se retourne pour se trouver face à Trowa qui le dépasse de quinze bons centimètres.

-« Heureux de te revoir ! » Dit le brun-roux avant de l'attirer à lui pour le serrer un peu dans ses bras.

-« Moi aussi et merci pour les risques encourus » Lui dit-il dans l'oreille.

Plus loin, il voit arriver Wufei, il lui sourit. Le jeune dragon vient le serrer dans ses bras dès que le saltimbanque le lâche.

-« Tu as pris du poids Maxwell, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Je vais pouvoir te faire payer mes heures de ménage chez Yuy. Tiens, où est-il ? » Réalise-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

-« Monter les valises. »

Une cloche retentit pour appeler tout le monde au repas. Les places ont été attribuées à l'avance. Quatre a mis Duo entre Chang et sa femme, certain que ça lui ferait plaisir. Yuy en face de lui, Sally étant à côté du métis. Trowa à sa gauche tandis que son fils était à sa droite, Hilde de l'autre côté de Fouad.

Le repas se passe dans une bonne ambiance, ils rattrapent le temps perdu en discussion, racontant ce qu'ils n'ont pas encore dit. C'est comme ça que Wufei apprend la grossesse de Sally à tout le monde.

-« Tu viendras changer les langes Maxwell, je t'engage comme nounou, tu en as le diplôme. » Propose Chang.

-« Je ne quitte pas L2. » Affirme le natté.

-« Je t'avais dit Wufei que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu lui feras payer. » Sourit Sally.

-« Je trouverai. Tu n'as plus jamais touché un joint ? » Demande Chang.

-« Non ! »

-« Fini la drogue alors ? » Questionne Hilde.

-« Non ! »

-« Comment ça non ! » Dirent-ils tous en même temps.

Puis ils reportent en un mouvement unique leur regard sur Heero qui n'a rien dit et qui sourit.

-« Je ne touche plus qu'à l'Heeroïne. C'est la seule drogue qui me tente en plus. » Répond Duo quand les regards reviennent sur lui.

Hilde éclate de rire.

-« Dire qu'on vous a mis dans des chambres différentes et dans deux ailes différentes en plus. »

-« Tu en es à combien de doses par jour de ton Heeroïne ? » Demande Wufei pince sans rire.

-« Tout dépend des jours, si je la sniffe, si je l'avale, si elle me pique ou si je la pique, suivant les variantes, le nombre de prise par jour varie. » Précise le natté.

Chang devient blême.

-« On est à table, Maxwell ! » S'indigne Wufei ne sachant plus quoi ajouter d'autre.

-« C'est qui qui a abordé le sujet ? » Demande malicieusement Maxwell.

Sally éclate de rire

-« Arrête de vouloir avoir le dernier mot, tu ne l'as jamais eu avec Duo, tu ne l'auras jamais. En tout cas, ça fait du bien de se retrouver comme au bon vieux temps, tous ensembles réunis. » Dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

Quatre prend son verre en main.

-« Buvons à ce que tout reste comme aujourd'hui pour nous tous. » Dit-il solennellement.

Tout le monde prend son verre et le fait tinter sur celui de leur comparse pour marquer l'accord.

Duo était heureux d'être venu, d'avoir cédé à son amant. Sa famille lui avait vraiment manqué. Et il doit bien admettre que c'est la seule vraie famille qu'il a, la seule qui ne l'a jamais laissé tombé. Il a un peu honte de ses pensées et de s'être laissé entrainer sur cette mauvaise pente. Néanmoins, maintenant, il sait qu'il a retrouvé sa famille et qu'il pourra toujours compté sur elle.

**OWARI**


End file.
